Es probable que olvide decirte lo bien que te ves
by Paola Walker
Summary: ¿En verdad Hermione estaba deprimida porque cancelo su compromiso con Ron?, se pregunta Draco Malfoy. Pero Hermione solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza "No te enamores del chico malo" DM&HG Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Mucho tiempo que no estoy por aquí, pero tenía esta historia en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, así que la empezaré a subir. Espero les guste**

 **Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK. Rowling**

* * *

Hermione estaba en las oficinas del Profeta esperando a que Millicent Bulstrode le atendiera. Iba a ayudarla con un reportaje que en realidad estaba haciendo con Harry, pero él había tenido que ir a América un par de semanas y no podía asistir, por ese motivo pidió como un favor a su mejor amiga apoyar a Milicent.

Estaba en el recibidor de las enormes oficinas, había mucha gente que entraba y salía a toda prisa sin detenerse ni un segundo. Hermione seguía sin apreciar los lugares poblados con mucha gente, notificó a la recepcionista y se fue a una pequeña sala vieja y de cuero negro donde se sentó a leer el libro de bolsillo que traía.

Del otro lado de la sala, Hermione visualizo a Malfoy, iba entrando con Pansy Parkinson de un lado y Blaise Zabini del otro. Algo había en la presencia de esos tres que todo el mundo se detuvo a apreciarlos por un segundo, cuando los observaron lo suficiente, todos volvieron a su andar loco. Hermione, cerró el libro y los miró con atención. Tenía más de cinco años que no los veía, desde que termino la guerra. Ellos no habían cambiado mucho, seguían con sus aires de superioridad, su belleza encantadora y los cuerpos más atléticos que Hermione había visto en su vida. Siguió observándolos hasta que Pansy se dio cuenta de que alguien los veía, rápidamente Hermione quitó la vista de ellos y disimulo.

-¿Esa es Granger?- Preguntó Pansy señalando con discreción

-vaya, había oído que se veía mejor desde que termino la guerra- dijo Blaise- pero no me la imaginaba así de bonita

-¿Dónde oíste eso?- preguntó Pansy molesta- Rita Skeeter público en un artículo que estaba deprimida y que su pelo se había esponjado más que nunca porque cancelo su compromiso con la comadreja.

-Su pelo luce normal, hasta un poco más controlado- Dijo Draco mirando con curiosidad

-Pues no lo sé, también dijo que Potter se había vuelto tan loco después de la guerra que rara la vez sale de su casa…

-Eso no es verdad, hace poco me dijo mi padre que Potter lo visitó en Azkaban antes de salir. – Dijo Draco- ¿qué hará aquí?

-Milli, dijo que estaba haciendo un reportaje con Potter, tal vez esté aquí por eso…- dijo Zabini aburrido

-¡Draco! ¿Por qué dejas que haga reportajes antes de consultarte? Es tu periódico ahora…- chilló Pansy jalando del brazo de Draco

-Cállate- ordenó rápidamente- no quiero que estés gritando que es mi periódico ¿te quedo claro?- alejó su brazo de ella

Pansy se quedo en silencio y los tres observaron como Millicent se acercaba a Hermione y la invitaba a ingresar al elevador. Cuando estuvieron en el elevador Hermione quedo justo frente a ellos, Pansy despegó los ojos rápidamente de ella e hizo que Blaise hiciera lo mismo al golpearlo por detrás, mientras que Hermione nerviosa, regresó una sonrisa al rubio que no dejaba de verla.

En cuanto el elevador se alejo, Draco se despidió de sus amigos, acordaron verse en el departamento de Pansy para llegar juntos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cho Chang. Había sido tanto el remordimiento del trió que aún intentaban remediar los errores que habían hecho con Cho, Pansy y ella se había vuelto buenas amigas desde que Pansy se disculpó.

Draco llegó a su oficina, sin que le importara la presencia de su secretaria, se adentró en su oficina y cerró la puerta de un portazo. La pobre secretaria sabía que su jefe no quería ser molestado. Pero de todos modos se levantó y sacó un vaso para servir un poco de licor para su jefe.

-Quiero todos los artículos que Rita Skeeter ha publicado de Hermione Granger en mi oficina- dijo Draco, la joven no se percató de la presencia de él, y cuando lo escucho hablar casi tira el vaso

-Sí, señor Malfoy- entregó el vaso ya lleno- ¿se le ofrece algo más?

-Es todo. - Se adentró en su oficina y no salió hasta la hora de la comida, tenía mucho por leer.

Cuando Hermione salió del Profeta, se dirigió a la pequeña tienda que tenía Luna de artefactos extraños en el callejón Diagon. Al entrar, cambió el letrero de cerrado a abierto y buscó a Luna en la parte de atrás. La encontró usando una armadura vieja y oxidada que le impedía caminar. Hermione la ayudó a deshacerse de la armadura y se sentó mientras Luna, ahora libre, servía té.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Luna al entregar la taza

-Bien, tengo que escribir a Harry e informarle el avance del reportaje- Bebió su té- Harry tenía razón, Millicent Bulstrode ha cambiado demasiado…

-¿en serio? Creí que ese tipo de personas nunca cambiaba

-Fue bastante amable, nunca me llamó sangre sucia y hasta perdón por los viejos tiempos me pidió. También vi a Malfoy

-¿Y él? Recuerdo que Harry visitó a su padre, pero no nos dijo nada de él. ¿Cómo está?

-No me acerque a él, venía con Parkinson y Zabini. Pero Malfoy se veía bastante atractivo debo de decir, el muy desgraciado se ve más guapo que nunca

-Seguro es más idiota que nunca, ahora que su papá está libre y han recuperado su dinero – Hermione se quedo en silencio y Luna vio oportuno cambiar el tema- ¿Si iremos a la fiesta de Cho verdad? Me he comprado un collar que irá perfecto con mi vestido.

-Sí.- contestó sin ganas- ¿Has hablado con Ginny?

-Al parecer Ron y Lavander siguen en Argentina, pero no pienses en eso. Ginny llega hoy e irá con nosotros a la fiesta. Ahora hay que buscar algo que te puedas llevar a la fiesta, tienes que verte hermosa.

-¿Qué tal la armadura que traías hace rato?

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Espero sus reviews.**


	2. Líquido Rosa

**¡Hola! De vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. En serio muchas gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Espero que les guste, las dejo leer.**

 **Gracias de nuevo!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Draco iba tarde, muy tarde. Pansy Parkinson ya había enviado un vociferador regañando a su amigo por dejarla esperando más de dos horas en su departamento, sola con Blaise, desde que terminaron su relación era bastante difícil para los dos convivir sin que estuviera alguien más. Draco, todavía en su oficina, bebió el pequeño sorbo de whisky que quedaba en el vaso, guardó rápidamente todo lo que le había estado leyendo en un sobre amarillento y salió rápidamente de la oficina camino a casa de Pansy.

Hermione espero unos segundos antes de tocar el timbre anunciando su llegada. Suspiró y dejo que el aire tibio entrara en sus pulmones para después hacerlo salir. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y dejo que Luna tomará su mano, extrañamente se sintió mejor tomada de la mano de su mejor amiga. Estaba nerviosa desde que Ginny dijo que llegaría a la fiesta, " _¿y se venía con Ron y Lavander?"_ , se preguntaba Hermione.

Luna Tocó el timbre y Cho Chang las recibió con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo. Las invitó a entrar, solo había llegado poca gente, algunos amigos de Cho que Hermione ni Luna reconocieron. Las amigas se sentaron cerca de la estación de las bebidas y comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Ginny dijo que llegaría aquí? – Preguntó Hermione por tercera vez

-Si, de acuerdo con la carta que recibí por la tarde, Si. – contestó entretenida Luna

-¿Crees que Ron y Lavander vengan?- Preguntó intentando sonar casual

-No, siguen en Argentina.- su atención se fue al arpa encantada que empezaba a tocar- Voy a bailar, ¿vienes?

Hermione rechazó la invitación de Luna y la observo mientras bailaba moviendo todo su cuerpo al ritmo de la melodía del Arpa, le parecía sorprendente la habilidad de Luna por poder bailar cualquier cosa. Se levantó de su lugar y sirvió un poco de ponche en su vaso quitando la vista de su mejor amiga. Se entretuvo un rato mirando la decoración de la fiesta hasta que el timbre sonó, buscó a Cho con la mirada para notificarle que alguien estaba en la puerta, al no encontrarla se dirigió a abrirla.

-Quedamos de vernos en mi departamento hace dos horas, ¿Qué demonios te entretuvo tanto tiempo?-

-Granger…- dijo con nerviosismo Draco Malfoy cuando Hermione abrió la puerta.

Draco no quitaba la vista de ella. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle después de haber leído todo el día sobre ella. Además, Hermione había hecho una buena elección con el vestido que traía.

-Hola Granger, ¿podemos pasar?- Preguntó Pansy logrando que Hermione y Draco dejaran de verse.

-Claro, perdón- se hizo a un lado. Primero paso Pansy, seguida de Blaise y al último Draco.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Draco, para sorpresa de Hermione cuando paso a lado de ella.

Hermione no contestó pensando que no le había hablado a ella, cerró la puerta cuando terminaron de pasar y notó que Draco la seguía viendo.

-Te hice una pregunta…-

-perdón, no sabía a quién le hablabas.

-Claramente a ti- Seguía mirándola a los ojos, Hermione jamás había visto los ojos de Draco cerca.

-Bien, gracias- dijo confundida- ¿y tú?

Draco sin contestar la seguía viendo como si intentara descifrarla, la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Hermione quitó la vista un segundo de Draco, vio a Pansy y Blaise burlándose de Luna quien seguía bailando frente al arpa.

-Estoy bien- dijo Draco

Sin hacerle caso al rubio, se alejo de ellos y se acercó a Luna para bailar con ella. No le gustaba que la gente se burlara de ella y mucho menos ese trío, suficiente habían tenido en sus años en Hogwarts. Después de bailar varias canciones con su mejor amiga, decidió rellenar su vaso con más ponche. Volvió con Luna quien ahora estaba con Cho, las hermanas Patil y Pansy Parkinson.

-Pansy, Hermione es bastante buena con las pociones tal vez ella te pueda ayudar- dijo Cho inocentemente cuando Hermione se acercó.

-No sé si Granger esté dispuesta, no me gustaría comprometerla a ayudarme.

Hermione recordó a la pelinegra burlándose de su amiga, iba a rechazarla pero Luna interrumpió.

-Vamos Herms, siempre estás diciendo que tienes mucho tiempo libre…

Draco veía con atención al grupo de mujeres que hablaban lejos de él. Ver a su mejor amiga con ellas era bastante raro, trató de ignorarlo pero podía jurar que escucho la risa de Pansy varias veces, y la risa verdadera, no la que siempre utilizaba cuando trataba de aparentar. Intentó que Blaise pusiera atención para poder descifrar lo que decían pero él estaba mirando a una chica sin prestarle atención.

Si tan solo Pansy bebiera, Draco podría culpar su comportamiento al alcohol, pero sabía que eso era imposible. No fue hasta que Blaise por fin se levantó a hablarle a la chica, que Pansy volvió a lado de su mejor amigo.

-Deberías de integrarte más _Draqui_ , las cosas ahora son diferentes- Contestó Pansy cuando Draco le pregunto qué le había pasado.

-¿Y por eso ahora somos amigos de los sangre sucia?

-No puedo creer que hayas utilizado esa palabra de nuevo, es bajo, hasta para ti.- Molesta Pansy volvió con su nuevo grupo de amigas y Draco la vio platicar con Ginny Weasley.

Sorprendido, siguiendo el consejo de su amiga, se levantó hacia las bebidas cuando vio que Hermione tenía la intención de rellenar su vaso. Se acercó y la vio servirse un líquido rosa, tomó un vaso y sirvió lo mismo que ella y le dio un trago.

-Vaya, ¿Qué es esto? Esta bastante fuerte…- dijo Draco sin notar que había pensado en voz alta.

Escucho reír a Hermione, el también rió por lo bajo, dejo el vaso en la mesa y prefirió buscar algo más que tomar.

-Es ponche, pero tal vez prefieras vino- dijo Hermione entregándole un poco de vino blanco al rubio

-¿ahora pretendes que seamos amigos?,

-No sé Malfoy, tal vez algunos queremos dejar el pasado atrás. - sin decir nada más se alejo de él.

Draco se quedo pensando a que se refería Hermione, ¿en verdad creía que podrían ser amigos? ¿o hablaba por Pansy? ,¿o de querer olvidar su compromiso fallido? Parado en el mismo lugar siguió a la castaña con la mirada, ahora estaba riendo por lo alto con Pansy, se sorprendió.

Hermione Granger cada vez creaba una curiosidad más grande en Draco Malfoy, quien no entendía su pequeña obsesión con ella, al salir de la fiesta pensó en despedirse de Hermione al ver que Pansy y ella acordaban verse al siguiente día en casa de Hermione, prefirió no hacerlo y espero a Pansy fuera de la fiesta, para poder desaparecer juntos. Blaise ya se había ido con la chica misteriosa y seguramente Pansy no iba a querer irse sola de la fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó en la habitación de un hotel con una castaña de cabello largo y esponjado, sonrió. Pero luego recordó que solo era una chica extraña que había encontrado en un bar cerca del departamento de Pansy, después de acompañarla. Molesto, despertó a la chica de mala gana, aventó su ropa e hizo que la chica saliera de la habitación sin poder decir algo. Cerró la puerta y volvió a dormir.

Al mismo tiempo, una joven guapa y de cabello largo hacía sonar el timbre en casa de Hermione. Pansy llevaba el cabello negro recogido haciendo resaltar sus ojos grandes y verdes, vestía con unos vaqueros y una sencilla camisa blanca. Hermione pensó que probablemente Pansy se veía increíble usando cualquier cosa, la invitó a pasar. La llevó a la sala y miró todo lo que traía la joven.

-Te traje café y un croissant - dijo Pansy ofreciendo la bolsa de papel con el contenido

Después de que compartieran el desayuno, empezaron a estudiar el proceso de una poción que Pansy tenía que hacer para su trabajo, pero no sabía cómo. Decidieron dividir las asesorías en tres, ya que la poción era complicada y tenía un proceso largo.

-Ahora no parece tan complicada, gracias por aceptar ayudarme- dijo Pansy

-La verdad no lo iba a hacer, pero es bueno haber aceptado. – confesó Hermione

-lo imagine, cuando Cho lo propuso, noté tu expresión… yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, ¿Ayudar a la chica que no paraba de molestarme? ¡Nunca!

Hermione sonrió- No me arrepiento, eres bastante agradable cuando te lo propones

-Ya no tengo que aparentar nada, puedo ser yo misma. Es lo que siempre intento hacer que Blaise y Draco entiendan, pero Blaise es un caso perdido y Draco vive como a él se le antoja. Algún día se arrepentirá de despertar con mujeres extrañas a su lado todos los días en vez de estar buscando alguien que lo acepte como es, con su pasado y todo.

Hermione le sonrió a Pansy y ayudo a juntar las cosas que la joven había traído, le ayuda a cargar un par de cosas y le acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Gracias Granger, en serio.-

-No te preocupes- sonrió- Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana

Pansy dejo caer sus cosas al suelo y en un intento torpe abrazo a Hermione. Esta sorprendida no supo qué hacer. Al despedirse vio a Pansy caminar por la calle y desaparecer en la esquina. Al volver al interior de su casa, vio un sobre amarillo sobre la mesa, extrañada sin reconocer el sobre lo tomo y lo inspeccionó. En una esquina se leía: " _Para el Señor Draco Malfoy. Diario el Profeta_ " en letras grandes y doradas.

Lejos de ahí, Pansy iba entrando a la mansión Malfoy, donde su amigo ya la estaba esperando.

-¿Cómo que dejaste el sobre en casa de Granger, Pansy?- preguntó Draco molesto

-Tú lo olvidaste ayer en mi casa, al menos agradece que te lo iba a traer- se ofendió Pansy

-Dame la dirección de Granger, voy por ese sobre inmediatamente- Draco se imagino lo que estaría pensando Hermione en ese momento cuando viera el contenido del sobre lleno de artículos sobre ella.

* * *

 **¿Cómo creen que reaccione Hermione? ¿Se enojará?. No olviden dejarme sus reviews, cuéntenme si les gusto o no el capitulo y que les parece la historia hasta ahora hahaha**

 **besos!**

 **PW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo (:**

 **Otro capitulo que dejaré por aquí. Necesito que me ayuden con algo, ¿les gustan los capítulos largos o cortos? para poder ir midiendo más o menos cuanto debo escrbir por capitulo.**

 _ **Lore: Gracias por tu review, me alegra demasiado que te guste la historia. Espero no tardar en publicar, probablemente subiré capitulo cada cinco o siete días.**_

 **De nuevo gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. En serio me hacen feliz.**

* * *

Draco tocó más de cinco veces seguidas a la puerta de Hermione. Sus palmas sudaban y su cabello estaba alborotado por la rápida aparición que tuvo que hacer, seguía un poco mareado. Al no escuchar que alguien se acercara a atenderlo, volvió a tocar la puerta desesperadamente hasta que Luna Lovegood abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

-Draco, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-En realidad estoy buscando a Granger, ¿está aquí?- preguntó pensando que tal vez ella no lo quisiera atender

-No, ella y Ginny salieron a comprar algo de comer, pero siéntate, estoy segura que no tardan- vio a Draco sentarse en el sillón más cercano y se sentó frente a él

-Tal vez no sea necesario... verás Pansy olvido un sobre que es para mí aquí y es urgente, tal vez me lo puedas dar...

Luna lo interrumpió- ¿el sobre amarillo? Está en su recamara...

-¿y no puedes ir por el o qué?-

-No, no puedo entrar a la habitación de Herms, desde que quise decorar su habitación hace tiempo y no le agrado nada... no puedo entrar.

Draco vio los accesorios de Luna, sus pulseras, collar y aretes estaban hechos de macarrones curdos y su vestido tenía colores mezclados extrañamente. Prefirió no comentar nada y se quedo en silencio imaginando como había decorado extravagantemente la habitación.

Cinco minutos después escucho unas pequeñas risas y como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta introduciendo las llaves. Se levantó rápidamente antes de que entraran a la casa y Luna lo tomó del brazo.

-Antes de que Hermione metiera el sobre a su habitación, los nargles vaciaron el contenido de tu sobre por toda la planta baja, tuve que juntarlos rápidamente cuando me di cuenta que todo el sobre tenía información de Hermione, ¿qué demonios quieres de ella?

-¿Malfoy?- Preguntó Ginny cuando vio a Luna tomando del brazo a Draco y esté tenía una expresión asustada, inmediatamente Luna lo dejo ir

-¿Vienes por tu sobre? No era necesario, iba a enviarlo en cuanto terminara de comer- dijo Hermione con unas pesadas bolsas

-Preferí evitarte las molestias-

-Tienes un aspecto horrible- comentó Ginny- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Te traeré un vaso de agua, siéntate un rato en lo que recuperas fuerza- Hermione salió hacia la cocina y Ginny subió al segundo piso sin hacer ningún comentario

Draco se dio cuenta que Luna no quitaba la vista de él. Sus profundos ojos azules analizaban al rubio de arriba hacia abajo

-Me causa demasiada curiosidad… hay algo en ella que no logro comprender- Confesó Draco para evitar que Luna lo siguiera viendo de esa manera.

-Draco se va a quedar con nosotras a comer- anunció Luna, cuando Hermione volvió con el vaso de agua

-No, muchas gracias. No quiero ser una molestia- dijo Draco seriamente evitando la mirada de Luna quien lo miraba con ojos de " _se tu secreto, obedece_ "

-No eres una molestia, eres bienvenido - Hermione sonrió levemente y esa sonrisa convenció a Draco de aceptar casi inmediatamente.

Obedecía a todo lo que Luna le ordenaba por miedo a que esta lo fuera a delatar. Luna lo obligó a ayudar a Hermione a preparar la mesa y a lavar los trastes después de que terminaron de comer. Un ex mortifico y estaba haciendo caso a las órdenes de la lunática. Molesto se dirigió a la cocina a cumplir la orden y en cuanto apareció Hermione estalló

-¿que no tienen un maldito elfo que haga esto por ustedes? - gritó

-Malfoy, por supuesto que en esta casa no hay elfos. Y si tanto te molesta, no lo hagas. Puedo hacerlo yo.

Draco se movió y vio como Hermione fregaba los platos, lleno de culpa, tomo trapo y comenzó a secar los trastes.

-Jamás me imagine que comería un día un tu casa

-Jamás imagine invitarte a mi casa, sabes que tendría que haberte corrido en el segundo que pisaste esta casa...

-No corriste a Pansy...

-Pansy se disculpó conmigo.

Draco vacilo un poco. ¿Hermione le estaba diciendo que él también tenía que disculparse? Ignoró el comentario de Hermione y volvió a hablar.

-Teniendo un alto puesto en el ministerio y vives en esta casa pequeña con otras dos personas. ¿Qué no sabes estar sola? ¿O tan mal te pagan? Estoy seguro que si lo hablaras con Potter te subirían el sueldo

-Eso no te incumbe y para tu información, Me pagan bastante bien

-Pues deberías de buscar un nuevo lugar, además seguro que Weasley menor siempre está viajando con Potter y Lunática... Bueno es Lovegood.

-Hey, estás hablando de mis mejores amigas- sin pensarlo Hermione salpico a Draco con agua de los trastes sucios

-¡Granger, esa agua está sucia! - gritó Draco secándose exageradamente.

-cállate y seca esos trastes, ¿cuándo dejaras de ser tan chillón?

-¿y tú cuando dejarás de ser tan mandona?

Los dos estuvieron un momento en silencio. Ella lavando y él sacando solo se oía el agua correr. Hermione despego los ojos de los trastes y miró de reojo a Draco que sorprendentemente también la miraba. Sin decir nada, Hermione podía jurar que de la boca de Draco se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, pero en cuanto se percató que Hermione lo veía la borró.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Jamás habías tenido un hombre tan guapo ayudante de las labores domesticas?

-eres tan egocentrista. - bufó Hermione y volvió a su tarea.

Hermione tenía un debate en su mente, una parte le decía que corriera en ese instante a Malfoy de su casa, ¿por qué lo había aceptado para empezar? Nunca se habían llevado bien, hasta ese día. En la comida se había comportado decentemente, pero aún así ¡era Draco Malfoy!, Él chico malo.; la otra parte, agradecía que empezara a dejar el pasado atrás como tanto quería, dos serpientes en su casa en un mismo día, era un record y un avance impresionante, también ese lado de su mente, le pedía a gritos que mirara a Malfoy, su cabello un poco alborotado y los ojos grises llenos de curiosidad lo hacían ver bastante atractivo. Obedeció a la segunda parte: se permitió admirar a Malfoy, bajo los pantalones grises que traía claramente se marcaban sus bien torneadas piernas, la playera casual que traía color negro se pegaba perfectamente a los músculos de su abdomen y dejaba a la vista sus musculosos brazos.

Draco también la observaba, ella llevaba un lindo vestido de flores, no tan lindo como el que traía en la fiesta, este estaba más suelto y no remarcaba mucho su esbelta figura, pero hacia resaltar sus ojos cafés. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos miraron hacia otro lado.

-¿En verdad me odiabas tanto en la escuela? – Preguntó Hermione cuando logro calmar a su mente

-Creo que no era odio, era miedo a aceptar que una mujer es más inteligente y brillante que yo.

-¿Te molestaría si Parkinson y yo nos hiciéramos amigas?

-No me molestaría, Pansy necesita a alguien como tú- Draco recibió el otro plato

-Es bastante simpática y agradable, un poco torpe…

Draco no quería hablar de Pansy, quería saber más de Hermione Granger. La observó un minuto y le sonrió tímidamente

-¿En verdad fui un cabrón en la escuela?

-Bastante… conmigo, con Harry y con los Weasley.

-Tal vez deba llevarte a cenar para pagar todos esos malos ratos, ya sabes…- dijo sin vacilar, no sabía que estaba pasando

Hermione se quedo unos segundos en silencio ¿Draco Malfoy la había invitado a salir?

\- Tal vez deba decir que sí.

-Te mandaré una lechuza para fijar hora y día, si te parece correcto.

-De acuerdo, la estaré esperando.

¡Por Merlin! Hermione había aceptado una cita con Draco Malfoy, Que se congele el infierno. ¿Qué la había llevado a aceptar? No solo era el aspecto de Dios griego que el rubio tenía, era el interés en ver como un chico malo intenta lidiar con Hermione, con la testaruda y mandona de Hermione Granger.

Mientras Draco se había dado cuenta de algo, no era solo curiosidad lo que sentía por Hermione, empezaba a sentir una atracción hacia ella, una atracción que nunca había sentido antes. Sabía que llevar a Hermione a la cama iba a ser un reto enorme, pero tal vez no quería solamente llevarla a la cama, quería conocerla, incluso ayudarla si es que era verdad que estaba deprimida por su compromiso fallido.

-¿Qué es un nargle?- preguntó Draco para romper la tensión que flotaba en el aire.

-A estas alturas, aún no lo sé…

Dos días después Hermione estaba en su oficina, había tenido demasiado trabajo como para poder pensar. Metió su cabeza entre sus manos y dejo que el sonido de su respiración le ayudara a relajarse, pero un golpeteo en la ventana anunciaba una lechuza con un pergamino en el pico. Tomó la carta y cuando estaba por acariciar a la lechuza está emprendió vuelo y la dejo sola con el pergamino.

 _Granger,_

 _¿Te molestaría ir a un restaurante muggle? Blaise dice que es bastante bueno, siento que a nuestro mundo aún le falta un restaurante donde tengan un buen champagne…_

 _¿El día viernes te parece correcto? Pasaré por ti a las ocho de la noche en punto._

 _Usa algo lindo._

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, por fin Draco le perdió el miedo a acercarse a Hermione, ¡hasta una cita tienen! Veremos que tal les va...**

 **Gracias por leerme. Espero sus reviews y comentarios de la historia y el capítulo. Besos PW**


	4. ¿Bailamos?

**¡Hola Hermosas!**

 **Nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.**

 **No sé porque FF no me dejo responder sus reviews, pero quiero darle las gracias a todas por dejarlos y por leer la historia.**

* * *

Blaise Zabini observaba como la secretaria de Draco corría de un lado a otro en el nuevo departamento que compartía el rubio y su mejor amigo. De tanto verla moverse le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, además Draco tenía a todo volumen a Frank Sinatra, Blaise podía jurar que le escucho cantar.

El timbre sonó y la secretaria se quedo quita un segundo, corrió a atender la puerta y volvió a correr por todos lados. Blaise pudo ver a Pansy, con un vestido nuevo. Estaba seguro que era nuevo, no había tenido el placer de verlo en el atlético y bien formado cuerpo de Pansy

-¿A dónde más irán?- preguntó Blaise mientras besaba ambas mejillas de la joven

-¿De que hablas? - preguntó Pansy

-¿tú y Draco?, me pidió que reservara el "Le candard élégant" para dos personas...

-Pues conmigo no va- Se sentó frente a la chimenea - Yo solo venía a ver como les va en su nueva casa

-Mejor dime que viniste a verme a mi- guiñó el ojo- Y a restregarme en la cara que saldrás ahora con Draco

Pansy iba a contestar ferozmente, pero la puerta de la habitación de Draco se abrió, la secretaria entró corriendo dejando camisas recién lavadas sobre la cama. Draco seguía frente al espejo, su cabello aún un poco húmedo caía con gracia.

-Deberías dejarlo así- se atrevió Pansy- tanto peinar ese cabello te dejará calvo y no tendrás que peinar después

-¡Princesa! ¿Crees que esta corbata se ve bien con esta camisa?-

-Vaya, creo que estás de buenas, hace mucho que no me llamabas princesa- Pansy se acercó a él y acomodo la corbata

-¿Quieres decirme con quien demonios saldrás?- Preguntó Blaise siguiendo a Pansy

-Con Granger.

-¡Oh, vaya!- dijo atónita Pansy- ¿entonces es un mal momento para decirte que tu padre viene para acá?

Era conocido que a Hermione Granger le gustaba planear y organizar con antelación cualquier evento de su vida. Todos los días, se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana a correr cuatro vueltas de veinte minutos, tardaba catorce minutos en volver a su casa, preparar el café y comer una manzana, la roja, la verde era para comer por la tarde. Después se daba un rápido pero relajante baño, tomaba el bus número ocho y llegaba a su oficina a las nueve de la mañana.

Para su cita con Draco, había planeado tener la mañana normal, pero salir un poco antes del trabajo para poder arreglarse lo suficiente, quería su cabello liso y sedoso, utilizar un vestido rojo, los tacones negros que Ginny le había obsequiado en Navidad y un abrigo negro por si hacia frío. Draco le había dicho que la recogería a las ocho de la noche en punto, que irían a cenar. Había hecho ya un hechizo en su pequeña bolsa roja, había varios libros, otro par de zapatos más cómodos, gas pimienta (por si Draco hacía algo que no debía), su varita, su pasaporte y varios boletos de tren. No estaba segura si Draco tenía auto muggle.

Pero cuando Draco Malfoy decidió no aparecer a la hora acordada, Hermione llevaba esperándolo cerca de la hora y quince minutos cuando empezó a preocuparse, por supuesto no había planeado que Draco llegara tarde o en todo caso, que no apareciera. Ginny había ido a recoger a Harry al aeropuerto, Luna iría a visitar a su padre, por lo que Hermione estaba completamente sola, arreglada y rendida.

Empezó a leer para despegar su mente, pero su mente no le dejaba de recriminar lo tonta que había sido por aceptar salir con Draco, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en el sillón mirando el techo. Que tonta se sentía. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, pero en seguida el timbre sonó. Camino hacia la puerta y se encontró con Draco Malfoy intentando prender un cigarro. Le sonrió sin importarle que él la miraba descaradamente.

-Lamento arruinar tu outfit, pero a donde vamos tienes que usar zapatos – Draco miró a Hermione adentrarse en la casa, y después salir ya con los zapatos puestos y un pequeño bolso rojo.

-Malfoy, ¿esto es una broma de mal gusto?- Preguntó Hermione antes de subir al coche – Se que nunca fui tu persona favorita, pero si planeas burlarte de mí, hazlo de una vez.

-¿Por qué me burlaría de ti? Te ves preciosa Granger, nadie podría burlarse de ti. Solo llegó un invitado inesperado y no pude deshacerme de él rápidamente – le sonrió

Hermione aceptó el cumplido, subió al auto y dejo que Draco le llevará hasta el restaurante. Después de cinco minutos, se dio cuenta que tal vez Draco no era una mala compañía. Llegaron al restaurante, el dueño salió a recibirlos, los dirigió a su mesa y sirvió una copa de champaña a cada uno.

-Así que, un invitado inesperado, ¿una de tus tantas mujeres?- Preguntó Hermione

-¿celosa?- mostró una sonrisa picara- No, solo mi padre.

-¿Qué diría tu padre si supiera que estoy cenando contigo? Estoy segura que cuando eras pequeño te quería casar con Pansy...

-Creo que mi padre estaría agradecido por que su hijo esta cenando con una de las personas que lo salvo de los dementores, y él no quería casarme con Pansy, yo quería.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó extrañada- ¿y por no se casaron?

-Contestaré todas tus preguntas y después tu las mías. ¿De acuerdo?- Vio asentir a Hermione- Pansy ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, y siempre fue el tipo de mujer que quería a mi lado: guapa, manipulable, capaz de obedecerme sin preguntar, con dinero y de buena familia, pero después me di cuenta que ella no es la indicada. Ahora, ¿Por qué cancelaste tu compromiso?

-Se que dije que contestaría tus preguntas, pero en realidad no quiero hablar de eso.

-Demasiado pronto, de acuerdo. ¿Tus amigas saben que saliste conmigo?

-No.

-¿Te doy pena?

-No.

-¿Piensas que le dirán a Potter y a la comadreja?

-No.

-Eres difícil. ¿Quieres bailar?

-Sí.

El restaurante tenía una enorme pista de baile justo en medio, bailaron tanto que estaba habían olvidado que estaban ahí para cenar y no para bailar. Cuando se dieron cuenta que comenzaban a tener hambre, volvieron a su mesa. Comieron tranquilos y en silencio. Draco rechazó el postre y observaba a Hermione comer el pastel de chocolate con fresas.

-No eres tan desagradable como creí- dijo Draco

-Tu tampoco estás tan mal, tenía muchísimo que no bailaba de esa manera… Dame la cuenta, yo pago.

-Estás tonta si crees que voy a dejar que Hermione Granger pague mi comida.

-Vamos, déjame invitarte.

-No.

-Malfoy, ¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso?

-Y tu tan terca… además ya pagué. ¿Nos vamos?

Hermione no dijo nada, solo miraba con una fingida desaprobación a Draco, el le sonría intentando hacerla reír, pero ella no cambiaba de expresión. Draco todavía no quería que se acabará aquella noche, sugirió caminar un rato por Londres muggle, Hermione aceptó, tampoco quería que se terminara su noche. Llegaron a una pequeña banca cerca de un parque y se sentaron sin decir nada por largo rato.

Draco busco en sus bolsillos una cajetilla, coloco un cigarro entre sus dientes y sin haberlo previsto Hermione lo arranco de su boca.

-Ni se te ocurra fumar aquí- Hermione aventó lejos el cigarro

-¿Sabes que tengo una cajetilla llena de esos verdad?- La mirada de Hermione lo convenció, guardo la cajetilla

Sin preocuparse, Hermione se recargó completamente en la banca, cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire le diera justo en la cara. Draco veía asombrado lo guapa que era Hermione. Nunca se había preocupado por observarla con atención, siempre se fijaba en su cuerpo o en lo incontrolable de su cabello, que esa noche recogido en una coleta, se veía bastante bien, pero esa noche, con Hermione a su lado y con los ojos cerrados, se permitió estudiarla completamente. Cuando se cansó de admirarla, hizo lo mismo que Hermione y dejo que el aire rozara su cara.

-Sus celos me estaban volviendo loca…- dijo Hermione sin abrir los ojos

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Ron y yo… sus celos enfermizos. En una ocasión se puso celoso de su propio padre, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que eso no iba a cambiar y tenía que alejarme.

-Vaya, yo nunca he sido celoso… tal vez porque nunca he conocido a nadie que lo merezca, o porque soy muy seguro de mi mismo.

-Por supuesto, estas muy enamorado de ti como para ponerte celoso de ti mismo…

-¿Tú no te pusiste celosa ahora que está con Lavander Brown de viaje?

Hermione se levantó de su lugar rápidamente, obligo a Draco a incorporarse y abrir los ojos. -¿Cómo sabes que están de viaje?

-Tengo mis medios…- Draco trato de calmar a Hermione- ahora contesta

-Sí, tal vez al principio sí.

-Que ser tan más estúpido, no digo que Lavander sea fea, pero tienes que ser realmente idiota para dejar ir a alguien como Hermione Granger.

Hermione le sonrió sinceramente, tomó su mano y lo obligó a levantarse de la banca, sin soltarlo caminaron de vuelta al automóvil. Draco había sentido algo extraño todo el tiempo que Hermione y él sostenían sus manos, no quería soltarla, pero cuando abrió la puerta del auto, estuvo agradecido de tener que soltarse. No le gustaba lo que Hermione le provocaba. Llegaron a la casa de Hermione, las luces del interior ya estaban prendidas, nervioso Draco abrió torpemente la puerta del carro haciendo que Hermione casi se golpeara con la puerta. Estaba nervioso como si supiera que del otro lado de la casa de Hermione estuviera un padre ficticio esperando a regañarlo por traer tarde a su bella y única hija.

Aún nervioso, la acompaño hacia la puerta, espero a que ella introdujera las llaves y giró para volver al coche.

-Gracias Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué?- se giró hacia a ella

-Por una noche donde no hubo nada de qué preocuparse… tal vez hasta amigos podemos llegar a ser ¿no crees?

-Hermione, tú y yo nunca seremos amigos, no podríamos. – Regresó hacia ella, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y camino de nuevo hacia el automóvil.

Hermione se quedo en la puerta, mirando a Draco subir al lujo auto y se despedía de ella, cuando Draco desapareció al final de la calle, la puerta de la casa se abrió.

-¿Ese era Draco Malfoy?-

-¡Harry!- Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos- volviste.

Se adentraron en la casa y Hermione se olvido del trago amargo que sintió cuando Draco dijo que nunca podría ser amigos.

* * *

 **Solo quiero decir que Draco tiene miedo de acercase a Hermione, y que tal vez en los próximos capítulos sea realmente un idiota, para que no se sorprendan. Muchas gracias por sus favs, alertas y reviews. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ya saben espero sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció el capítulo.**

 **PW.**


	5. Escoba

**¡Hola a todas!**

 **¿Cómo están? otro capítulo más, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.**

 **Tal vez las próximas semanas no pueda actualizar, empezaré finales y mi proceso de titulación (*wish me luck*). No las aburró más, las dejo leer.**

* * *

-Me parece bastante mal que su amiguita la pelirroja no haya querido venir- dijo Pansy mientras se miraba al espejo acomodando

-Iba a salir con Harry...- defendió Hermione

-Pansy, deberías de ponerte esta diadema- dijo Luna enseñando una diadema bastante grande y llena de color

-¿de dónde sacaste eso Luna? - reprochó Pansy e hizo desaparecer la diadema- ¿Tú crees que yo voy a ir a la fiesta de Pucey con eso?

-Tu me estás obligando a ir con esto- dijo Hermione señalando su vestido corto que resaltaba su delgada figura

-Creo que eso podría ser una playera.- dijo Luna divertida

-¡Basta! Las dos aceptaron venir conmigo a la fiesta así que, ni modo. Van como yo les digo.- ordenó Pansy- Luna, por favor quítate ese leotardo.

Hacia apenas hace una semana Hermione había salido con Draco Malfoy a una cita. Si, una cita que a ella le encantó. Y a él... Él nunca lo habló con nadie. Pero el día después de la cita, Hermione había recibido una nueva invitación de Draco, en esa ocasión la cita era para comer, después de que ella terminará de asesorar a Pansy, pero él nunca paso a recogerla y mucho menos se preocupo por disculparse; Hermione no le dio importancia, o eso fue lo que le dijo a sus mejores amigas cuando les confesó que había salido con Draco y que esté en la segunda cita, la había dejado plantada.

Increíblemente Pansy la había convencido de ir a una fiesta, a ella y a Luna. Estaban en casa arreglándose para poder ir a la fiesta, se sentía bien relajarse un poco y ser parte del montón. Hermione nunca había sido una joven que gustara de ir a fiestas y beber demasiado, pero últimamente le habían parecido una distracción atractiva. Además de que Pansy las sabía persuadir bastante bien.

-Oye Hermi- llamó Pansy- estoy segura que esta fiesta no la olvidarás.

Y antes de que abrieran la puerta de la mansión Pucey, Hermione le sonrió a Pansy, se colgó del brazo de Luna y se adentraron a la fiesta.

Draco Malfoy acomodaba su corbata al rededor de su cuello. Era fin de semana, pero él había tenido que ir a la oficina aunque ya se estaba preparando para salir del Profeta. Había trabajado un par de horas extras, pero en su rostro no había señales de cansancio ni ojeras. Él se veía como cualquier otro día: atractivo y elegante.

Cuando Estaba por salir vio el elevador donde vio a Hermione hace poco tiempo. Su pecho comenzó a sentirse pesado, no había querido dejarla así, en su segunda cita. Pero algo que Blaise le dijo antes de salir de su casa rumbo al suburbio de Hermione se quedó pegado en su cabeza

 _-¿y si solo aceptó salir contigo porque sabe que Weasley se volvería loco?_

 _-No, no creo. No creo que lo haga por Weasley, ¿o Si?_

Recordó cuando estaba por llegar a la casa de Hermione y comenzó a pensar de más. Pensando que tal vez, Blaise tenía razón y que Draco Malfoy solo era "el otro" que sacaría Ron Weasley de la jugada. Con la cabeza confundida desapareció de ahí sin volver a mirar atrás. Pensó en llamarla y pedir perdón por haber faltado, pero creyó que tal vez eso le molestaría más, tener que oír los pobres pretextos que había pensando. Si no la volvía a buscar, seguro él dejaría de pensar en ella.

Pero no contaba con que su mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson, invitará a Hermione a la fiesta de Adrian Pucey, y mucho menos que Hermione aceptará la invitación. Por eso su sorpresa cuando miró a Hermione bailando con Luna Lovegood con unos pasos bastante anticuados, donde se destacaba su falta de conocimientos en las fiestas, mientras él entraba a la fiesta de la mano con Astoria Greengrass. Pensó en acercarse un poco más para ver de cerca de Hermione, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Claro que Hermione lo había visto, desde el momento en que un joven atractivo le atendió en la puerta, supo que era Draco y que venía acompañado de una joven que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Draco la estaba observando, y Hermione lo sabía, pensó que tal vez podría ir a hacer una escena reclamando por que la había dejado esperándola sin recibir una triste llamada o carta, y que tal vez eso ahuyentará a la atractiva joven, pero al verlo su cerebro cambio la jugada y la obligo a quedarse lejos de él. Hermione hizo caso y continuó bailando.

-¿quieres explicarme que hace Granger aquí? - Preguntó Draco cuando tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse a Pansy sola

-Creí que saldrías con Greengrass,- dijo Pansy- además estoy segura que Hermione no tiene ni la menor idea quien es Pucey, de otra manera no habría venido. No creo que quisiera venir a la fiesta de uno de tus mejores amigos...

-Claramente traería a Astoria a la fiesta. ¿Qué no pensaste?- bufó Draco molesto

-¡no me hables así!, si no te parece te puedes ir- reclamó Pansy, pero Draco había perdido toda la atención hacia ella, ahora observaba a Hermione hablar con alguien

-¡Victor Krum!- gritó Hermione y dejo que la levantara del piso- que gusto de verte por aquí

-Gracias, guapa. El gusto es mío.- aún seguía tomando las manos de ella- nunca me imagine ver a Hermione Granger en una fiesta así. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pansy Parkinson me invitó-

-¿Parkinson?, ¿Ahora eres amiga de Parkinson? Mujer, estás llena de sorpresas.

Hermione rió- Luna esta por aquí- buscó entre la multitud pero solo se encontró con un par de ojos grises, quitó la mirada rápidamente.

\- ¿Potter y Weasley están aquí también?

-No, Harry salió con Ginny, y Ronald, no sé probablemente en algún lugar de Argentina...

-oh, es verdad. Perdón lo había olvidado- Victor acarició la mejilla de Hermione con cariño- deberíamos de ir comer un día todos.

-¿Krum?- Hermione y Victor dejaron de verse y prestaron atención al joven rubio que ahora hablaba- ¿por qué viniste a la fiesta de Pucey y a la mía no pudiste ir? Debo admitir que me siento traicionado

-Draco, el mismo estirado de siempre. ¿Cómo estás mal hombre?

-Yo, yo los dejo. Tengo que buscar a Luna. Victor, espero que te quedes bastante tiempo por aquí.

Draco tomo el brazo de Hermione antes de que ella pudiera alejarse-¿Huyes de mi? Por favor quédate, no quería interrumpir su plática

-no te des tanta importancia Malfoy, de hecho ya me iba...

-¿por fin?, Me sorprende que no hubieras huido en cuanto te diste cuenta quien era Pucey

Hermione rodó los ojos, le dedico una sonrisa a Victor y se alejo de ellos para buscar a Luna. Que parecía perdida en toda la marea de gente que había por toda la mansión. También trató de buscar a Pansy pero tampoco estaba a la vista. Pensó en sentarse en alguna esquina con la esperanza de que ellas la encontraran primero, pero sabía que no iba a poder estar quieta. Desde lejos observaba a Draco platicando con Victor, cuando ella se alejo Astoria Greengrass ya se había acercado a ellos y reía torpemente. Supo que no iba a encontrar a sus amigas prontamente por lo que dejo que un chico la sacara a bailar; después de varios bailes regreso a la esquina que había sido su refugio, cuando vio a Blaise Zabini pasar frente a ella.

-¡Zabini!- gritó para poder hacerse notar entre la música

-Granger… vaya, lindo vestido- sonrió coqueto-¿Pero qué haces aún aquí?, Pansy acaba de irse con Luna, según Pansy te ibas con Krum

-¿Qué?, estas bromeando… ¿dónde está Pansy?-

Blaise se quedó en silencio unos momentos y comenzó a balbucear- Malfoy…

-¿Qué? ¿Malfoy qué? Por Merlin Blaise, habla alto que esta música me va a volver loca

-¡MALFOY DIJO QUE TE IRÍAS CON KRUM, NO ENTIENDO PORQUE, ¿QUIERES QUE TE LLEVE A TU CASA? – gritó Blaise haciéndose escuchar

Hermione se quedo helada, ¿Qué demonios pretendía Malfoy? ¿Ahora como iba volver a casa? Bastante enojada se encontró con Malfoy riéndose y fumando un cigarrillo a lado de Adrian Pucey y un tal Marcus Flint. Estos últimos cuando vieron a Hermione se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una pequeña reverencia, después de todo, Hermione seguía siendo una heroína de la guerra. Draco solo los miró divertido.

-¿Qué pasa Granger?, en que te podemos ayudar-

-Draco Malfoy, ¿quieres explicarme que hiciste?-

-Solo me divertí un rato, verte enojada es divertido- Se dirigió a Pucey y Flint- ¿nos dejan solos un momento?

Cuando el par de amigos se fue Hermione comenzó a golpear el brazo de Draco mientras él se seguía riendo y tratando de esquivar los golpes.

-Te odio.

-Claro que no me odias, yo te llevó a tu casa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Puedo desparecer de aquí sin ti fácilmente

-Inténtalo… Pucey tiene una protección para que nadie desaparezca ni aparezca aquí.

Hermione lo mato varias veces con su mirada, estaba tratando de pensar como irse de ahí, Blaise le había propuesto llevarla a su casa, pero no confiaba en que él en verdad se hubiera ofrecido, solo había hecho porque sabía que ella diría que no. Draco la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía como ella trataba de pensar.

-Puedo llevarte en mi escoba, será más rápido. –

Hermione comenzó a reír histéricamente- Si claro, Malfoy. Yo arriba de una escoba.

-Entonces quédate aquí, seguro Pucey puede prestar ropa para dormir y una habitación

-Krum, Victor debe seguir por aquí, estoy segura que él me puede llevar…

-Lamento arruinar tu plan, pero él se fue… con mi cita.

-Me alegro. Obviamente se dio cuenta quien de los dos es mejor…

-Hermione, date cuenta que soy tú única opción. ¿ O prefieres que alguien que no conoces te regrese a tu casa? Por mi no hay problema, me ahorro el viaje.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco tenía razón, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a dentro para recoger su bolso y tal vez encontrar otra opción para no tener que viajar con Malfoy… en escoba. Volvió sin otro plan, rendida dejo que Malfoy la ayudara a subir a la escoba, él se subió delante y ella lo abrazo fuertemente, escondió la cabeza entre la espalda de Draco y su cabello y cerró los ojos esperando no caer.

-Granger…-

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?

-Tus manos, me estás asfixiando… ya llegamos a tu casa-

Hermione abrió los ojos lenta y temerosamente, Draco tenía razón estaban frente a su casa y ella estaba abrazando más de lo debido a Draco, apenada lo soltó y bajo cuidadosamente de la escoba, una vez en el suelo, Draco bajo de manera elegante de la escoba y se acercó a ella.

-Deberías de viaje más seguido en escoba, estuviste callada todo el tiempo…-

-Odio las alturas- Hermione dio la media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse

-¿no merezco "un gracias Draco"?

-Gracias Draco… -comenzó Hermione- por no hablar avisando que no vendrías por mí… Gracias Draco dejarme esperándote como una tonta, ¡Gracias Malfoy por obligarme a subirme a una maldita escoba!

Molesta y sin esperar respuesta de Draco, corrió hasta la puerta, una vez dentro azotó la puerta haciendo notar que claramente estaba molesta. Sin decir nada, aventó sus cosas al sillón y subió a su habitación, desde la habitación pudo ver que Draco seguía frente a su casa, quieto y sin hacer nada. Pensó en bajar a disculparse y darle las gracias por haberla traído sana y salva a su casa, pero Draco solo dirigió una mirada a la ventana de Hermione y desapareció.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus Reviews.**

 **Besos, PW.**


	6. Ron

**¡Hola!**

 **Creí que tardaría un poco más, pero hice un tiempo para poder escribir y actualizar. Aquí está el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. BESOS BESOS**

* * *

Un Draco Malfoy cansado y con resaca compartía el desayuno con su mejor amiga. Pansy tenía la cara recién lavada y comía alegremente los huevos revueltos que ella misma había preparado, mientras él solo tenía la cabeza entre sus manos y de vez en cuando bebía de la taza humeante de café. Pansy lo animaba a comer pero él solo ponía los ojos en blanco y volvía a sostener su cabeza entre las manos. La noche anterior había bebido más de lo debido, tenía la garganta seca, apestaba a fiesta y estaba seguro que Pansy iba a empezar a regañarlo en cualquier momento.

-Ayer querías ir a casa de Hermione y no dejabas de hablar de ella…

-¿Hermione Granger?- preguntó sorprendido

-Claro que Hermione Granger, ¿Qué otra Hermione conoces?- despegó la mirada de su desayuno y la coloco en su amigo que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados

-Pansy, ahora no. En serio…

-Draco, han pasado casi dos semanas desde que fue la fiesta de Pucey , sigo sin saber qué demonios paso entre ustedes

-El problema es que… soy un idiota- murmuró la última frase

-Tu idiota trasero, debería de levantarse, quitarse esa horrible resaca e ir a reconocer que hizo mal para tratar de solucionarlo.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente- ¿crees que quiera verme? ¿O escucharme aunque sea?

-Si no le importara, no estaría molesta por lo que sea que hiciste…

Habían organizado una cena para tratar de animar a Harry, últimamente estaba bastante disperso, Ginny insistió que era por los problemas en América que no lo dejaban en paz. A la cena los acompañaron Neville y Victor Krum, pareció tener los resultados esperados, Harry había vuelto a la normalidad, su mirada ya no estaba tan perdida.

Dentro de la cena, hubo un momento incomodo cuando todo mundo comenzó a hablar de Ron, Luna solicitó la ayuda de Hermione para servir el postre: pie de manzana. Hermione cortaba y Luna lo servía en un pequeño plato.

-Sabes, a la gente aún le preocupas, todavía no superan lo de Ron…- dijo Luna una vez lejos de todos

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sí, cada que alguien dice el nombre de Ron Weasley aún te voltean a ver esperando encontrar un poco de dolor en tus expresiones, pero yo sé que es más incomodo que doloroso

-Gracias Luna- Hermione dejo sus labores y abrazó a Luna rápidamente y sintió que el bolsillo de Luna vibraba

-Es Pansy, tal vez no fue una buena idea enseñarle lo que era una celular- dijo Luna, apretó el botón verde y escucho la dulce voz de Pansy

 _-¿Lunita?, ¿me escuchas bien? ¿Está Hermi contigo? Siento que estoy gritando mucho, pero nunca sé cómo medir el volumen de esta cosa, creo que le dije a Draco algo que no debí y bueno va en camino a su casa, quiere hablar con Hermione. ¿Podrías decirle que lo reciba? Él en verdad quiere hablar con ella…_

Inmediatamente que cortaron la llamada con Pansy el timbre de la casa sonó, Hermione corrió hacia su recamara, trato de acomodar su cabello en una linda coleta, puso un poco de color en sus mejillas y brillo en su labios. Bajo cuando su cabello ya estaba en su lugar, esperando encontrarse a un rubio, solo se encontró con un pelirrojo en la sala de su casa, Ron se acercó a ella.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo Herms?!- gritó Harry- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ron vendría hoy?

-Yo, yo no sabía que él vendría…

-Hola Hermione- dijo Ron temeroso, dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se alejo rápidamente

-Bienvenido, Ron- sonrió sinceramente Hermione

-¿podemos hablar un segundo?- Pregunto Ron sin que Harry lo escuchará

El timbre volvió a sonar, Harry bromeó diciendo que esperaba que fueran más sorpresas como la llegada de Ron. Luna y Hermione recordaron la llamada de Pansy. Luna distrajo a Harry mientras Hermione tomaba su bolsa y salía de la casa, donde solo Ron se dio cuenta que había salido.

En el pórtico, Draco acomodaba su rubio cabello, vio a Hermione y le sonrió. Se acercó a ella, más cerca pudo notar que Hermione estaba recargada en la puerta y aún sostenía el picaporte de la puerta, tenía cara de pocos amigos y estaba más pálida que cuando bajo de la escoba hacía dos semanas.

-No tenías que salir hasta acá, ¿no me vas a invitar a entrar?

-Ahora no es un buen momento, vámonos de aquí, ¿te parece?

Draco le rodeo la cintura con un brazo tratando de despegar a Hermione de la puerta, cuando lo logró, dejo el brazo en su cintura ya que ella no se quejó. Subieron al auto de Draco, siguiendo las instrucciones de Hermione llegaron a un café, ordenaron la mesa más alejada. Llevaban cinco minutos sin hablar, solo se oía cuando alguno sorbía de su taza.

-¿Lo tiré todo a la mierda, verdad?

-Si.- se quedo callada pero volvió a hablar- Sabes que jamás habría aceptado a salir con alguien como tú, pero dije "Hermione, deberías darte la oportunidad de salir con él. No puede ser peor que los de tu tipo…" Porque déjame decirte que tengo un tipo, siempre me fijo en el más imbécil

Draco se quedo callado, en verdad no sabía que decirle a Hermione, solo quería que le diera otra oportunidad, suspiró y por fin habló.

-Si ya aceptaste salir conmigo una vez, ¿qué te cuesta hacerlo otra vez? Mañana, en la tarde pasaré por ti, iremos a comer y después a un museo que acaban de abrir.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, ni siquiera me has pedido perdón.

-¿Perdón? ¿Perdón de qué? No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué estas molesta

-Creo que si eres él más imbécil de todos, te deje muy en claro que es lo que me había molestado, que no lo recuerdes es tu problema

Sacó dinero de su bolsa lo dejo en la mesa y se levantó sin hacer ningún comentario, Draco solo la veía, cuando ya se iba a alejar más, Draco alcanzó a tirar del brazo de Hermione haciéndola voltear.

-No te puedes ir así nada más… quédate.

-¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que dar órdenes?

-¡Por Merlin, Granger! Siéntate en la maldita silla y escúchame, estas más insoportable que nunca, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Hermione pensó en el pelirrojo que había llegado de sorpresa, Draco tenía razón, estaba insoportable solo porque quería olvidar la sorpresa visita, aunque en realidad solo quería reprimirse porque cada que veía los ojos gris de Draco, sentía todo un choque eléctrico recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Obedeció y se dejo caer en la silla, Draco se levantó de su lugar se acercó a ella y quitó el mechón de cabello que cubría la cara de Hermione, pensó en acariciarla pero sabía que tal vez no era una buena idea, decidió mejor volver a su lugar dónde solo le miraba los ojos y sonreía coqueto.

-Tal vez debí de haberte avisado que no iría por ti,- hablo Draco- honestamente jamás creí que la pasaría tan bien contigo. Normalmente no voy a segundas citas… pero contigo fue diferente, quería seguir conociéndote, seguir viéndote…

-¿eso es un intento de disculpa?

-Cállate, aún no termino. – reprendió a la castaña y dio un trago a su café, recordó que el único bocado que había tenido fueron los huevos crudos que Pansy le sirvió en la mañana

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?-

-Ya lo había planeado todo, pero mil preguntas empezaron a rondar en mi cabeza, se me hacía imposible que tú, Hermione Granger, hubieras aceptado salir conmigo la primera vez, por supuesto la segunda se me hizo aún más increíble… cuando alguien me hizo un comentario respecto a nuestras salidas, lo comprendí, solo soy el juguetito para molestar a tus amigos, o tus ex novios.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? No tenía por qué hacerlo, Draco yo no iba a salir con alguien solo para "molestar" a alguien, salí contigo porque quería. ¿Quién le diría que no a Draco Malfoy?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al final

-nadie…- Draco y Hermione se rieron- Perdón Granger, no quería dejarte plantada.

-Jamás creí que te iba a escuchar decir esas palabras "Perdón Granger"- trató de imitar su tono de voz

-¿Quieres dejar de burlarte? Estoy tratando de disculparme…

Después de su plática, decidieron que tal vez era buena idea ir por un par de tragos. Fueron a un bar a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían tenido una buena noche, se habían olvidado que él era Draco Malfoy y que ella era Hermione Granger, dejaron los prejuicios y los malos ratos en el pasado y solo se dedicaron a pasar una buena noche.

Con unos tragos de más, Draco llevó a Hermione a su casa, recordó que aún no había comido nada y su estomago lo delató. Hermione lo obligo a comer algo antes de irse, aunque eran casi las tres de la mañana… se escabulleron a la cocina entre risas y pequeños golpes con los muebles que no veían. Lo sentó en la mesa, abrió el refrigerador sacó un poco de la comida que había sobrado, la calentó y aún riendo se la entregó a Draco.

-Cuidado, está caliente- rió Hermione

-¿Tu no vas a comer?-preguntó Draco, el acohol en su cabeza provoco que le diera un pequeño cerca de los labios- ¿o me vas a comer a mi?

Hermione rió- tendrás tanta suerte…- Dejo que Draco le diera otro beso cerca de la boca

-¿Hermione?- Ron Weasley se apareció en la cocina llevando una pijama ridícula

Ron Weasley escuchó ruidos en la planta baja, Ginny había ofrecido su recamara para que él se quedará en la casa después de la cena. Lavander seguía en Argentina, él volvería por ella en dos días. Ron había querido irse de la casa en cuanto Hermione salió casi corriendo de ahí, sabía que aún la ponía nerviosa, quería arreglar las cosas con ella, pero cada que él intentaba hablar con ella, Hermione huía del lugar, como aquella noche.

Los ruidos pasaron a ser murmullos y pequeñas risitas cuando Ron llegó a la planta, guardo silencio unos segundos para ver de dónde venía el ruido, traía la varita pegada a su cuerpo, dispuesto a atacar al ladrón o lo que sea había. Se dio cuenta que el ruido venía de la cocina, su cuerpo empezó a sentir una fuerte brisa, estaba nervioso. Se quedó debajo de la puerta abierta, mirando la escena que sus ojos presenciaban: Hermione estaba sentada torpemente sobre las piernas de alguien espaldas a Ron, ella jugaba con el cabello rubio de su acompañante y reía bastante, claramente estaba un poco ebria.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Ron sorprendido

Hermione dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla del rubio- Creo que tienes que irte ya…

-Weasley, buenas noches- dijo Draco en cuanto ayudo a Hermione a levantarse de sus piernas

Ron no contestó, ¿en verdad era Draco Malfoy? ¡¿Draco Malfoy?! Jugando con Hermione, claramente los dos habían estado tomando, Draco lo disimulaba bastante bien, pero había algo diferente en su porte.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley?- Preguntó Draco posando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione

-Buenas noches Ron, lo lamento ¿te despertamos?- Hermione se alejo del abrazo de Draco

Ron simplemente no contesto, se limitaba a ver a ambos de un lado para otro, pudo notar que Hermione estaba nerviosa y que Draco estaba disfrutando eso más que nadie. Ron tomo su varita más fuerte de lo necesario, giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a alejarse de ahí, cuando sintió un dolor en la espalda, escucho a Hermione gritar y después cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué hiciste Malfoy?- Hermione corrió al cuerpo inmóvil de Ron, se quito la chaqueta y la puso debajo de la cabeza de Ron

-Creí que nos iba a hacer algo, ¿acaso no viste como te veía? Tuve que atacarlo primero

-Claro, de espaladas… cómo siempre- murmuró Hermione, acomodó el cabello de Ron y ordenó a Draco que le alcanzara su varita

-Solo esta desmayado, no es nada, relájate.

-¿Relajarme? Malfoy, la espalda de Ron está sangrando…- Hermione siguió pasando la varita por el pecho de Ron

-Tal vez me equivoqué de hechizo, no lo sé.- dijo Tranquilamente Draco

-¿Siempre tienes que arruinar todo Draco Malfoy?- Hermione posó los ojos en los inexpresivos de Draco

Draco se quitó el saco, se puso de rodillas a lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Ron y ayudo a Hermione. Cuando llevaron a Ron a la sala aún inconsciente, volvieron a la cocina a limpiar el desastre. Hermione no hablaba, por lo que Draco también estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo

-Siempre…- dijo Draco- Siempre tengo que arruinar las cosas con Hermione Granger

-No sé por qué lo hiciste, no lo entiendo. Ya se iba- Hermione prendió fuego para eliminar los trapos con sangre y siguió mirando a Draco

-Creí que te haría algo, había algo en su mirada que me asustó, pero claramente sería estúpido de su parte intentar hacerle algo a Hermione Granger y a un ex mortífago, juntos

-Maldita sea Draco, la estábamos pasando tan bien…

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por leerme, sus favoritos, sus alertas y sus reviews.**

 **Espero sus reviews! (:**


	7. Pansy

**Hola (:**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias en serio ya vamos 21 favoritos y 38 followers, se que son poquitos pero no saben en serio lo feliz que me hacen y estoy muy agradecida de que se tomen la molestia de leerme y de seguir la historia.**

 **Graciaas también a DamaLunaely y a Pauli Jean Malfoy que siempre me dejan un hermoso review.**

 **Las dejo leer.**

* * *

Hermione sentía la cabeza más pesada que de costumbre, su garganta estaba seca y tenía nauseas. Sin abrir los ojos aún, respiró profundo y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación sino en la sala de su casa y Draco Malfoy estaba dormido a su lado mientras Ron dormía frente a ellos. Sentía los ojos pesados, volvió a cerrarlos esperando volver a dormirse pero casi inmediatamente un gemido de Draco la despertó. Harry tenía apuntando su varita al cuello de Draco, quien lo miraba con terror. Harry tenía la cara bastante roja y respiraba de una forma extraña, Hermione se levantó apresurada para intentar calmar a su amigo.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- Pregunto Harry ignorando los comentarios de Hermione

-Harry, no pasa nada…- dijo Hermione- Por favor baja la varita, no hagas alguna estupidez

-Estupidez es meter a un mortifago a tu casa Hermione, mira lo que le hizo a Ron ¿en que estabas pensando? Maldita sea, siempre creí que eras la más madura… ¿Estás saliendo con este parasito?

-Potter, puedes quitar eso de mi- dijo Draco tranquilo señalando la varita de Harry- Weasley está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Harry quitó la varita, observó como Draco se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a Hermione, la tomó por el brazo y trato de tranquilizarla.- Granger, ¿mañana puedes ir por la tarde a las oficinas del profeta? Por favor.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?- dijo Hermione a la defensiva

-Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor…-

Dio un beso, de nuevo cerca de su boca, le dio un pequeño abrazo, miró a Ron y después poso los ojos en los de Harry quien seguía apuntando con la varita, tomó su saco y salió de la casa camino a su departamento. Al llegar escuchó voces, no estaba de ánimo para recibir visitas, cuando entro y vio a Blaise y a Pansy discutir perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Está loca, se metió al departamento…- gritó Blaise- dile que no puede estar metiéndose cuando se le antoje

-Eso no es lo que me decías cuando me rogabas que me metiera en tu cama…- gritó Pansy

-¡Draco, esto no puede seguir así!- Gritó Blaise y empujo a Pansy haciéndola caer al piso

-¡Sal de aquí Zabini!, ¡SAL DEL MALDITO DEPARTAMENTO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MANDE EN PEDAZOS!- Gritó Draco, se acercó a Pansy, y la ayudo a incorporarse

Blaise salió azotando la puerta al salir, Pansy se volvió un mar de lágrimas en cuanto Blaise se salió, Draco a pesar de sentirse disperso logró tranquilizar a Pansy, le hizo un té y puso una poción relajante en él, le dio una taza a su amiga pelinegra y él bebió otra. Se mantuvo despierto hasta que Pansy quedo dormida profundamente, una vez dormida, el también se permitió dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Al siguiente día, Ron y Hermione salieron de la casa, caminaron sobre la acera hasta la parada de autobuses, para poder llegar a la estación de trenes. Llegaron a su anden y al cuarto para las nueve, el tren iba llegando con puntualidad. Compartieron su vagón con un una familia que pareció nunca percatarse de la presencia de los jóvenes porque ambos venían en completo silencio.

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa

-Cuando quieras- le devolvió la sonrisa

-Acerca del incidente…

-No, Hermione- interrumpió Ron- no es necesario.

Fue lo único que hablaron durante Media hora de camino. Llegaron al centro de la ciudad, Primero, fueron al servicio postal, Hermione tenía que enviar una carta a sus padres y Ron a Lavander. Después de que cada uno envió su respectiva carta, se separaron. Ron tenía que comprar unas cosas para el regreso de Lavander y Hermione tenía una cita en el Profeta.

Hermione llegó al enorme edificio del profeta, ni siquiera sabía que Draco trabajaba ahí, por lo que le pareció bastante raro cuando él, le sugirió que se reunieran dentro del profeta. Se anuncio con la recepcionista, pensó que la harían entrar, pero Draco salió minutos después a recibirla.

-Granger,- dijo Draco dando un beso en la mejilla- gracias por venir. ¿Te parece si comemos por aquí cerca?

-¿Trabajas en el profeta? – preguntó Hermione una vez en el auto de Draco

-a veces…

-¿A veces? Malfoy, esa no es una respuesta.

-¿Has hablado con Potter? – evadió Draco

-¿Con Potter? Creo que deberías disculparte con Ronald, no con "Potter"- imitó su tono de voz

-¿por qué siempre tratas de imitar mi voz? Yo no hablo así…- sonó más duro de lo que pretendía, vio que Hermione bajo la mirada y sello sus labios- Me gusta como peinaste hoy tu cabello.

Hermione le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- Me gusta tu…- interrumpió su pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta que habían tomado una autopista- ¿dónde vamos? Dijiste que querías comer cerca…

-Gracias por venir, no estaba seguro que vendrías- dijo Draco sin despegar la vista de la vía- ¿Sabes si tu amiga Luna me haría un favor?- ignorando la pregunta de Hermione

-Draco Malfoy, pidiendo un favor… interesante. Pero en serio necesito saber dónde vamos-

-Por el favor, verás Pansy… necesita estar en vigilancia, y no le agrado nada que en la mañana la dejara con el elfo. Luna podría verla en lo que salimos nosotros.

-Draco, si Pansy no está bien tal vez no sea una buena idea salir, debemos asegurarnos que esté bien. Además, ¿un elfo? Dejas al pobre elfo a cargo de Pansy… P.E.D.D.O valuará tu caso, te lo advierto.

Llegaron al edificio, Hermione se dio cuenta que toda la calle estaba llena de edificios sumamente lujosos, frente a la calle había un enorme parque que semejaba al central Park en Nueva York, Hermione no estaba segura si era una zona mágica o de muggles, habían dado tantas vueltas que no estaba cien por ciento segura, ni siquiera estaba segura si era el edificio de Pansy o de Draco.

Draco ignoro completamente al doorman, Hermione le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y siguió a Draco que caminaba rápidamente hacia el elevador. Llego el elevador y Draco presiono el botón que los llevaba hasta el penthouse. Una vez dentro un pequeño y delgado elfo se apreció frente a ellos explicando que Pansy acaba de dormirse, Draco se quedó a escuchar todo lo que había hecho en el día Pansy mientras Hermione recorría el penthouse tratando de descifrar de quien era el lujoso departamento.

Empezó por el recibidor donde estaba, no había mucha decoración, y la que había parecía sumamente cara y delicada que Hermione prefería ignorar. Caminó hacia la sala donde se encontraba una gran chimenea en medio, justo arriba de la chimenea había una fotografía. Hermione la tomó, Era una foto de Pansy riendo a lado de Draco, se veían felices. Hermione se percato de lo bien que se veían bien los dos juntos, sintió un poco de celos. ¿Por qué no habrían terminado juntos? Después miró al fuego de la chimenea, donde era consumida una fotografía de Blaise Zabini bailando con Pansy, Hermione lo entendió todo.

Salió de la sala y siguió el camino hacia la habitación continua, era una habitación grande, con paredes grises y una cama enorme, también cubierta con colores grises, lo único de color eran las pequeñas almohadas verdes recargadas sobre la cama. Olía a Draco, Hermione se dio cuenta que era su habitación. Siguió recorriendo aprovechando que Draco no estaba por ahí. Llego al escritorio, tomó un regalo envuelto torpemente con colores rojos y dorados, en la tarjeta se leía:

 _Para Ronald Weasley._

 _DM_

-Pensaba dárselo hoy por la noche…- dijo Draco por detrás- a Potter le envié uno hace rato, por eso quería saber si habías hablado con él.

-¿por qué?-

-¿por qué, qué? No entiendo

-¿Por qué disculparte ahora con ellos? – Preguntó Hermione- ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy se está disculpando si nunca lo hizo?

-Porque si quiero estar contigo, tengo que comenzar a arreglar ciertas cosas. Porque si quiero salir con Hermione Granger, tengo que disculparme con sus amigos para que ella quiera estar con un imbécil como yo.

Hermione se acercó a él, se levanto sobre sus puntas y dio un tierno beso sobre los labios de Draco, él comenzó a profundizar el beso hasta que los dos necesitaron aire.

-¿Cómo está Pansy?

-¿Te molestaría ordenar algo aquí? Creo que si no es bueno dejarla sola- Draco dio un pequeño beso a Hermione- ¿Puedes quedarte con ella mientras me hago cargo de la comida?

Hermione aceptó, salió tomada de la mano de Draco hasta que la guió al cuarto donde Pansy estaba. Draco le dio un beso y salió de la recamara, dejándola con un bulto muy bonito sobre la cama: Pansy Parkinson. Hermione se percató que la habitación estaba bastante oscura, se acercó a la ventana y abrió un poco las cortinas, vio a Pansy incorporarse en la cama y se acerco a ella.

-Gracias Herms- dijo Pansy su cara casi perfecta ahora tenía unos ojos bastante hinchados y rojos

-No preguntaré que paso…- Hermione se sentó a lado de Pansy- pero si necesitas hablarlo con alguien que no sea Draco, puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias… Draco no pregunta nada, solo me da calmantes. – Señalo con la mirada una taza humeante de té- ya no quiero dormir.

-No lo tomes, puedes darte un baño y dejar que tu cuerpo se relaje… al menos eso es lo que yo hago- Hermione peino el cabello largo de Pansy

-¿A caso vi que Draqui te dio un beso?- preguntó Pansy mientras Hermione se sonrojaba- ¡Están saliendo!

Draco y Hermione ya habían terminado de comer. Ordenaron comida china, y las cajas vacías estaban sobre la mesa, cuando Pansy salió de su baño, traía un vestido rojo holgado que parecía más bien una playera muy larga, pero se moldeaba a la perfección en el cuerpo atlético de Pansy.

-Pansy, necesito que me acompañes a casa de Hermione, tal vez Potter y Weasley se apiaden de mi por venir con dos hermosas mujeres, además no quiero dejarte sola aún, así te puedo vigilar… me dijo Eet (El elfo de la casa) que Blaise estuvo rondando por aquí, así que vas con nosotros.

* * *

 **Estuvo un poco más cortito que los pasados... pero ando corta de tiempo (y de inspiración) hehe**

 **Gracias de nuevo, espero sus reviews.**


	8. Los Malfoy

**De vuelta por aquí, Hola a todas!**

 **De nuevo quiero agradecerles por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews. Las dejo leer.**

 **PW**

* * *

-Luna no tardes por favor- gritó Hermione cuando Luna salió de la tienda que tenía en el callejón Diagon.

Luna quería ir a comprar ingredientes para pasteles de calabaza y había dejado a su mejor amiga a cargo. Hermione, comenzó a ordenar un poco la tienda, catalogo los diferentes artículos, limpio un poco los estantes y atendió un par de clientes, antes de que una visita inesperada entrara en la tienda. Pensando que era un cliente más, salió detrás del mostrador para atenderlo.

-Señorita Granger, ¿me veo tan diferente que no me reconoce?- Preguntó Lucius Malfoy quitando la capucha que lo cubría

Hermione sintió la urgencia de tener cerca su varita, cuando la sintió en la bolsa del pantalón, saludó- No es normal que un Malfoy compre en una tienda de baratijas.

-De eso no estoy tan seguro…- dijo Lucius, miró alrededor de la tienda como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿Qué es lo que busca?- preguntó Hermione a la defensiva

-¿No está mi hijo por aquí o sí?- vio a Hermione negar con la cabeza- Bien, en ese caso podemos hablar.

-¿Por qué estaría su hijo en una tienda como está?

-No te hagas la tonta, que tú y yo sabemos que no lo eres, ni un poco. Sé que estás saliendo con él, y antes de que te lo preguntes no, no me lo ha contado él.

-Si viene a pedirme que me aleje de él, está perdiendo su tiempo.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? No es un secreto que usted y Potter ayudaron a que saliera más rápido de Azkaban, no alejaría a mi hijo de mis salvadores

-Entonces viene a agradecernos, lamento decirle que Harry tampoco está aquí para escucharlo

-Dijimos que no se iba a hacer la tonta, señorita Granger. No vengo a eso, tal vez en otra oportunidad.

-Diga de una vez que es lo que quiere y dejemos está charla de una vez por todas- dijo Hermione molesta

-Es sobre sus padres, señorita Granger, creo que corren peligro.

Después de prometerle a Hermione que iría a disculparse con Potter, aunque él sentía que Ron merecía más la disculpa, dos días después se vería con Harry acompañado de Hermione y Pansy, por si intentaba matarlo. Por supuesto que no quería siquiera hablar con Harry pero sabía que era más bien una manera en la que Hermione buscaba la aprobación de Harry Potter.

Draco creyó que se verían en casa de Hermione, iba manejando hacia esa dirección cuando Hermione le comentó que irían a casa de Harry, no de ella. Les tomo cerca de quince minutos más llegar a casa del mejor amigo de su novia. Al llegar, Harry vio el automóvil estacionarse frente a la casa, se acercó a recibirlos; había hablado con Hermione por la mañana donde ella le informaba de su visita, de la intención de Draco y ella también quería hablar de otro asunto con él.

Al llegar a ellos, envolvió a Hermione en un abrazo, a Pansy le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y con Draco apenas y estrecho su mano con él. Dentro de la casa, Ginny ya los estaba recibiendo más animada que Harry los invitó a la sala y sirvió té para todos.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- preguntó Pansy señalando un cuadro en la pared de la habitación de junto

-Sí, vaya Pansy que buen ojo- dijo Ginny- ¿Quieres verlo más cerca?

-Por supuesto.

Pansy y Ginny caminaron hacia el viejo cuadro donde se mostraba una vieja y fea granja donde el único movimiento que se registraba era el respirar de un cerdo que dormía tranquilamente a lado del granero. Hermione, se levantó de su lugar y siguió a sus amigas, no le interesaba para nada el cuadro, que de acuerdo con Ginny, fue uno de los primero cuadros mágicos que se crearon. Pero estar con Harry y Draco a solas no le parecía buena idea. Corrió hacia sus amigas, pero Hermione no prestó atención al cuadro, estaba distraída observando a Draco y Harry con su vista periférica.

En cuanto Pansy terminó de admirar el cuadro volvieron a la habitación donde los hombres ahora compartían un vaso de whisky y Hermione pudo jurar que escuchó a Harry soltar una pequeña risilla. Nerviosa corrió hacia ellos y buscó los ojos de Draco, este le sonrió y se levantó de su lugar, le dio un beso en frente y la ayudó a sentarse.

Después de compartir la comida, Ginny llevó a Pansy a Draco a conocer la casa para que Harry y Hermione pudieran platicar a gusto. Harry la invitó a su estudio, a Hermione le sorprendió ver el primer uniforme de quidditch de Harry en una vitrina, se sentó junto a él en el sillón y dejo que su mejor amigo le sirviera un poco de whisky.

-No estés nerviosa Herms, ¿te encanta tener todo bajo control verdad?

-Parece que apenas me conoces- olió el whisky antes de beberlo

-Use legeremancia con Draco- dijo Harry sin vacilar

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- Hermione paso las manos varias veces por su cabello- ¿Qué viste?

-Al principio creí que sabía resistirlo, pero en cuanto lo intenté inmediatamente lo vi todo- Harry paseaba por el estudio, pero decidió sentarse cuando notó que estaba poniendo nerviosa a Hermione- Primero vi el primer día que él y yo nos conocimos en Hogwarts, después vi cuando lo golpeaste en tercero, también te vi bailando con Viktor, después vi muchas cosas oscuras, cosas que imagino tuvo que hacer obligado por Voldemort, inmediatamente después de eso saliste tú riéndote, dedicándole una mirada tierna a Draco y lo que imagino fueron varias citas caminando por el parque y comiendo en tu casa, supongo que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pensó en mí, porque al último vi fue cuando creyó que había muerto en la gran batalla.

-¿Viste algo sobre su papá?- preguntó Hermione

-No, nada. Ni siquiera la mansión Malfoy. ¿Pasa algo?

-Ayer recibí una visita inesperada de Lucius en la tienda de Luna, creí que Draco sabía algo de eso.

-¿Qué quería?

-Por supuesto primero me dijo que sabía de mi relación con Draco y con su tono sarcástico me dio a entender que "lo aprueba" pero en realidad no hablamos mucho de eso. Habló sobre algunos opositores que aún están en el mundo mágico, al parecer intentaban atacar a mis padres y él fue bueno… a advertirme.

-¡Por Merlin, Herms! ¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres?

-En cuanto se fue, hable con mi madre por la línea de emergencia, me dijo que ella y mi padre se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba espiando desde hace tiempo, por lo que cambiaron de residencia y están a salvo. Ni siquiera quiso darme su nueva dirección hasta que fuera seguro.

-¿Draco sabía de esto?- preguntó Harry dejando su vaso en la mesa

-No, creo que no ha hablado con su padre desde hace mucho tiempo… por eso quería saber si había aunque sea pensado en él.

Saliendo de casa de Harry, Draco y Hermione fueron al centro de Londres, a comprar los trajes nuevos que Draco quería, insistió en comprarle algo a Hermione en la tienda muggle donde le gustaba comprar, pero Hermione no estaba de ánimo para comprar ropa. Si bien la comida con Harry había ido bien, Draco y Harry pudieron convivir sin matarse el uno al otro, incluso Draco ni siquiera pareció molesto cuando Harry utilizo legeremancia con él. Cuando Hermione le preguntó si le había molestado, él solo dijo que estaba agradecido que Harry lo haya hecho, ya que él vio que lo que sentía por Hermione, era real.

Después de las compras en el Londres muggle, volvieron al callejón Diagon ya que Hermione quería ir a flourish & blotts por una nueva edición. Pasaron por la tienda ya cerrada de Luna, Hermione recordó la visita de Lucius, pensó en decirle algo a Draco, pero prefirió no interrumpir la plática de Draco sobre su postura en la relación de Pansy con Blaise.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Draco, después de haber cenando en una pizzería mágica, se dieron cuenta que Pansy no estaba, al parecer tenía una cita con un compañero de trabajo, se estaba recuperando rápidamente.

Decidieron ver una película en la sala de video, prepararon un poco de palomitas y se sentaron frente al televisor sin darse cuenta que habían caído profundamente dormidos en el sillón donde solo los cubría una pequeña sábana. Por la mañana, a Draco lo invadió un olor a fresas, lo que supuso que el cabello de Hermione estaba cerca de él, abrió los ojos poco a poco, le dio un tierno beso en el cuello y la abrazo un poco más hacía él.

-Draco- Narcissa Malfoy limpió su garganta- buenos días

En cuanto escucharon a Narcissa ambos se levantaron rápidamente del sillón, Draco abotono su camisa y Hermione amarró su cabello en una coleta. Draco preparó un poco de café mientras Hermione cepillaba sus dientes, Narcissa los espero inmóvil en la sala. Cuando los dos volvieron, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Hermione

-Hermione, ¿puedo llamarte así? No sabes cómo me emocione cuando Draco me dijo que estaba saliendo contigo, eres lo que a él le hace falta. Mira nada más que guapa estas, cada vez más bonita

-Claro que si, señora. Puede llamarme Hermione- Draco notó que sus mejillas se enrojecían- muchas gracias.

-¡Qué bueno que los encuentro a los dos juntos! Me ahorraré un viaje…- Dijo Narcissa tomando las manos de Hermione

-Madre, ahora que pasa… por favor dime que no tiene nada que ver con mi padre- preguntó Draco

-Oh no, tu padre no sabe que estoy aquí. Los quiero invitar el próximo fin de semana a la mansión, pueden llegar desde el viernes. El domingo es la boda de tu primo, no pueden decirme que no.

-Mamá, no sé si Hermione se sienta cómoda…

-Por supuesto que nos encantaría estar ahí- dijo Hermione entrelazando su mano con la de Draco.

El fin de semana de la boda llegó más rápido de lo que nadie había esperado. Draco recogería a Hermione en su trabajo y de ahí viajarían juntos a la mansión Malfoy. Draco seguía sorprendido de que Hermione aceptará la invitación de Narcissa, él ni siquiera había estado seguro de querer ir a la boda, pero cuando Hermione aceptó le pareció un lindo gesto.

Llegaron a la mansión, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione al recordar la última vez que había estado ahí, no como invitada… Sintió el brazo de Draco abrazarla, se relajo un poco y dejo que él la guiara cruzando los enormes jardines para llegar a la puerta.

-No puedo creer que aceptaras- dijo Draco en cuanto toco el timbre anunciando su llegada

-Lo hice por ti- dijo Hermione e inmediatamente Narcissa apareció llenándolos de besos y abrazos

-Hay té y galletas en el jardín trasero- anuncio Narcissa- Vayan para allá en lo que terminan de preparar su habitación

-¿Su habitación? ¿Significa que dormiremos juntos?– preguntó Hermione una vez lejos de la madre su novio

-Tú quisiste venir…- la miró a los ojos – Granger, ¿por qué aceptaste venir? Los Malfoy nunca hemos sido otra cosa más que malos contigo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque si quiero estar contigo, tengo que aprender a perdonar y olvidar.

-¡Pero si es el pequeño Draco Malfoy!- gritó alguien del otro lado del jardín, aventando sus lentes de sol sin importar donde cayeran, tenía el cabello rubio igual que Draco, lo que Hermione se imagino que era el primo de este. - ¿Ahora qué amiguita trajiste a casa? ¿Qué hiciste con las gemelas Suecas de la otra vez?

-Ella es Hermione Granger, mi novia.- anunció Draco, Hermione estiró su mano y el joven solo la observó

-Espero que mi primo no te corra antes de la boda- comenzó a reír torpemente, Draco buscó los ojos de Hermione pero ella miraba fijamente a Oliver, el primo.

-¿y mi futura prima?- preguntó Draco intentando romper la tensión

-Esta con mi madre, por Merlin Draco, ¡Nunca te cases!- se sentó frente a ellos y comenzó a tronar los dedos hasta que apareció un elfo- Cómo se tardan para atenderme, quiero un té helado.

-Voy a enseñarle a Hermione el resto de la casa- anunció Draco- Siéntete como en casa.

Una vez lejos, Hermione volvió a hablar- Así que unas gemelas suecas…

-lo que no fue en tu año, no debe hacerte daño- Draco guiñó el ojo pícaramente

-Tu primo es bastante… ¿arrogante?

-Prepárate para un fin de semana con mi familia- le dio un beso y la siguió guiando por los enormes jardines.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, ahora ya tuve un poco más de tiempo para poder escribir. También he estado pensando en subir otra historia, pero aún no estoy muy segura... aunque eso no quiere decir que abandonaré esta, para nada.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leerme, me hace un feliz. Espero su review. PW**


	9. Los Malfoy Parte 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Lo sé, me tarde demasiado. Prometo que tratare de actualizar más rápido.**

 **Este capítulo no es uno de mis favoritos, pero si es esencial para la continuación de la historia.**

 **De nuevo les agradezco por sus alertas y sus favoritos. Las dejo leer**

 **PW.**

* * *

Hermione descansaba un poco de toda la familia Malfoy, escondida en la cocina de la mansión. _No, Escondida no_. Simplemente necesitaba un lugar donde fuera capaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos y no ser llamada "sangre sucia" a sus espaldas cada cinco segundos. Además estaba segura que Draco también estaba un poco harto de tener que lanzar miradas llenas de odio a cada rato. Dejo caer su delgado cuerpo sobre la barra del desayunador, un elfo le había traído un poco de té cuando la vio entrar rápidamente a la cocina como si alguien la siguiera. Cuando recibió el té dejo que sus manos se calentaran un poco con la taza humeante y después bebió.

- _¿Hermione Granger?-_ saltó cuando escucho su nombre del otro lado de la puerta- _¿En la mansión Malfoy?_

No quería lidiar con nadie, dejo su taza sobre la mesa y se escondió tras la alacena, le pidió al elfo que no comentará nada. Se quedo ahí hasta que un par de brujas entraron a la cocina. Ambas se sentaron donde Hermione había estado hace unos segundos y continuaron hablando de la joven heroína.

-Me parece sorpréndete que Potter la deje venir sola a la mansión, nadie sabe qué es lo que sufrieron esos pobres niñitos en la mansión ¡Eran unos niños cuando salvaron a todos del señor tenebroso!- Dijo la más alta- He oído que el ministerio los tiene bien vigilados…

-¡Más vigilados los Malfoy!- dijo la otra en voz baja- Desde que Lucius salió de Azkaban aurores vienen todas las noches a vigilar la mansión…

-Tal vez por eso Narcissa obligó a Draco a cortejar a la joven, que bonita, digamos que no es. Esos Malfoy siempre están buscando la manera de salirse con la suya- notó por fin la taza de té- Vamos al jardín de atrás, recuerda que las paredes siempre tienen oídos.

Cuando el par salió hacia el jardín de atrás, Hermione dejo su escondite, no podía seguirse escondiendo, apenas era el primer día, le quedaban dos días más hasta la boda. Bebió el sobrante de su té de un trago, como si fuera una bebida alcohólica y salió de la cocina esperando encontrar a Draco o a Narcissa.

Salió de la cocina, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía, no pensó en recordar todos los giros que tomaba para escapar de la tía abuela de Draco quien no dejaba de llamarla sangre sucia e insultarla en latín. Caminó por un pasillo donde pudo contar perfectamente veinte puertas de cada lado. ¿Por qué la gente necesitaba tantas habitaciones? Dio un giro a la izquierda y salió hacia un balcón. Dentro de esté inclino un poco su cuerpo para intentar ver algo, pero a lo lejos solo se veían los enormes y bien cuidados jardines de Narcissa. Rendida, volvió hacia el pasillo con veinte puertas y ahora dio el giro hacia la derecha; salió a otro pasillo y uno de los cuadros comenzó a gritar " _¡Intrusa, una sangre sucia intrusa_!" Comenzó a sentir que un ataque de pánico se apoderaría de ella pronto. Trato de inhalar y exhalar rápidamente pero los gritos del cuadro seguían llenando su cabeza. El ataque estaba más cerca, definitivamente no lo había pensado bien, no le gustaba estar sola en la mansión, no cuando la última vez fue torturada y donde casi mueren sus amigos en un intento por rescatarlos de los mortifagos. Mortifagos que eran amigos de los Malfoy, dueños de la casa donde estaba perdida en ese mismo instante. Asustada corrió por el nuevo pasillo hasta llegar una pared, estaba atrapada, tendría que volver por el mismo pasillo. Esperando recuperar el aliento para empezar a correr, una puerta se abrió de donde salió Pansy Parkinson

-¡Pansy!- gritó Hermione y la abrazó con alivio. Pero inmediatamente la soltó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hermie, ¿Draco te envió a buscarnos?- Hermione ni siquiera había notado a la joven que se encontraba a lado de Pansy. La desconocida joven le dedico una sonrisa y el ataque de Hermione comenzó a disminuir.

-Annette Whitley… próximamente Malfoy- se presentó estirando su mano hacia Hermione

-Hermione Granger- Annette intento esconder el jadeo de sorpresa, pero falló- Muchas felicidades.

-¿Hermione Granger? – Preguntó Annette mirando hacia los ojos azules de Pansy- ¡¿Hermione Granger?! Perdón que parezca tan sorprendida, es que no entiendo que hace Hermione Granger aquí, ¿Estamos en problemas de nuevo?

Pansy fue la primera en hablar- Hermie y Draco están… en realidad no se que son- Hermione pudo sentir los dos par de ojos en ella, era su turno de hablar, pero Pansy volvió a hablar- Bueno, que bueno que nos encontraste, íbamos al jardín por un poco de aire fresco, seguro que quieres unirte a nosotras.- Tomó a Hermione del brazo y ella dejo que Pansy la sacará de la mansión. Una vez en el jardín, Hermione suspiro de alivio.

Caminaron unos minutos por el jardín hasta que encontraron el lugar perfecto para tomar el té. Annette hizo aparecer una mesa con sillas y se tomó más tiempo del necesario con la decoración, hasta que Pansy dijo que con tres floreros era más que suficiente para tomar el té. Apenada tomó asiento y miraba a través de su vista periférica a Hermione.

-Entonces, Hermie- Pansy posó sus enormes ojos azules en su reciente amiga- Tía Narcissa te invitó… -

-Sí, espero no te moleste Annette, estaré más que feliz de poder ser parte de tu día importante- contestó Hermione. Annette le sonrió pero no comentó nada

-Me pregunto qué piensa Tío Lucius- Preguntó Pansy con curiosidad- porque estoy seguro que ya sabe que tú y Draco… bueno, no sé, dejaré de hablar.- rompió sus promesa tres segundos después- Si te soy honesta me parece bastante extraño que empezarán tan rápido, ni siquiera se conocen

-Oliver siempre me dijo que Draco era de muchas mujeres pero pocas novias, que nunca ha tenido una relación formal más que con Astoria, pero todos sabemos cómo termino eso

-¿Cómo es que te convenció de venir? ¡¿Cómo aceptaste?! En una ocasión me dijiste que el pasado de Draco aún te asusta, no entiendo como aceptaste venir…

-yo-yo no- intentó a hablar Hermione pero Pansy y Annette seguían hablando de la mala idea de haber venido por el fin de semana

Del otro lado de la mansión, Draco junto con su primo Oliver bebían un vaso de whisky de fuego mientras escuchaban atentamente a Blaise Zabini hablar sobre su reciente viaje a Norteamérica. A mitad del relato, Draco perdió toda la atención cuando vio a su madre caminando de la mano de bruja la cual no recordaba su nombre, _sin_ Hermione. ¿Dónde estaba? Llevaba más de una hora creyendo que su acompañante estaba con su madre. Examino todo el salón tratando de encontrar el cabello castaño y alborotado de Hermione pero falló. No había nadie siquiera parecido, solo había familia, amigos de su familia (no de él) y varios empleados, miró discretamente por los ventanales donde se apreciaban los jardines y ahí la vio. Sentada con dos jóvenes, reconoció la figura y el cabello negro de Pansy pero la otra joven no la reconoció hasta que su primo, le dio un codazo.

-Mi mujer está con tu sangr- compañera- Sonrió a la cara sin expresión de Draco

Draco tomo su vaso medio lleno dispuesto a alejarse de ahí, Blaise y Oliver venían tras él caminando hacia el jardín. Pansy fue la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia, o de la presencia de Blaise, seguían sin hablarse.

-Parkinson- Saludó Blaise pero Pansy no despego los ojos de Draco

-No sé porque pensaste que traer a Hermie sería buena idea- reprendió Pansy ignorando el saludo de Blaise- Llevaba rato perdida en la mansión ¿Y tú Draco Malfoy? Bebiendo con tus amigos sin importarte lo que pudo haber pasado con Hermie, ¿Qué tal si no me encuentra a tiempo?

-Creo que la srita. Granger es suficientemente inteligente para encontrar la salida- habló Oliver pero Pansy levantó su mano izquierda ordenado que guardara silencio

-Es una fortuna que se encontrara contigo- dijo Blaise- no sé qué haríamos todo sin ti Parkinson- su voz tenía un tono sarcástico que a Pansy no le gusto nada

-Oh, es una lástima que tu si sabrás lo que es tener una vida sin mí!- gritó Pansy. Draco tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione, dio un pequeño apretón que Hermione entendió perfectamente. - ¿A dónde creen que van?- volvió a gritar Pansy cuando Draco y Hermione ya se habían alejado de ellos

Ninguno de los dos se giro a pesar de los gritos de Pansy, Draco pensó en tomar a Hermione de la mano pero su instinto le decía que no lo hiciera. Regresaron a la mansión, caminaron por varios pasillos, cuando llegaron al salón, Hermione creyó que entrarían pero Draco la guió hacia otro lado.

Llegaron a la lujosa habitación que Narcissa había ordenado para ellos, sus pertenencias ya estaban acomodadas, Hermione fue la primera en entrar. Busco su baúl y comenzó a guardar sus ropa y libros.

-Creo que fue una mala idea- dijo apenada Hermione- debí de haberlo pensado más antes de aceptar la invitación de tu madre

-No debí dejarte sola- Dijo Draco recargando a Hermione en una columna- Creí que madre estaba contigo. Sabes que no dejaría que te pasara algo, mucho menos en mi casa

-Está bien, creo que Pansy tiene razón todo es fue muy rápido

Draco se puso frente al baúl impidiendo que Hermione siguiera guardando sus cosas- Ya estamos aquí, no puedes irte así nada más.

-Sí, sí puedo- dijo testarudamente- Y si no me dejas guardar mis cosas me iré sin nada.

-¿Dejarás que un par de Malfoys y su vieja casa te hagan huir de aquí? Vamos Granger, Solo es un fin de semana y no creo que querías ofender a mi madre.

Hermione dejo de moverse alrededor del baúl, rendida dejo caer su cuerpo en el piso y abrazó sus piernas. Draco se sentó junto a ella e intentó acariciar su espalda, pero no lo logró. Estuvieron en silencio cinco minutos hasta que Hermione soltó sus piernas.

-Lo lamento Malfoy, creí que ya tenía controlado el pasado, pero estar aquí me trajo recuerdos que no me gustan- confesó- perdón por no haberlo pensado bien, creí que sería capaz de sobrevivir el fin de semana, pero hace rato casi sufro un ataque de pánico.

-Oh Granger- esta vez sí logró acariciar su espalda- en serio no debí de haberte dejado sola, también tenía que haber pensando un poco más cuando aceptaste, si quieres podemos irnos, estoy segura que mi madre entenderá.

Hermione sonriendo hacia el rubio- No quiero ofender a tu madre, estoy segura que es cuestión de que me acostumbre...

-No te obligaré si no quieres- dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla- al menos no vimos a Andrómeda, es la viva imagen de Bellatrix

-Gracias Malfoy, pero estoy segura que ese pequeño chiste no sirve demasiado…-

Draco se incorporó y ayudo a Hermione a hacer lo mismo, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, la abrazó despacio.- Voy a hablar con mi madre, vuelvo en seguida.

Hermione lo vio salir de la habitación, una vez fuera siguió guardando en el baúl. Se distrajo con las decoraciones de la habitación. Había fotos de Draco antes de entrar a Hogwarts, una foto de él y Pansy en el baile de cuarto año y una foto de Draco frente del edificio las empresas Malfoy. Lo admiró, había cambiado demasiado, su aspecto, sus expresiones en tan solo un par de fotos Hermione se dio cuenta que ella sus amigos no fueron los únicos en sufrir las consecuencias de la guerra. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta Lucius Malfoy entró a la antigua habitación de Draco.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerme, en serio me hacen muy feliz. Como les dije arriba, prometo actualizar más rápido.**

 **También** **las invito a leer mi nueva historia "Volver"**

 **Ya saben que todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling ( Oliver y Annette están basados en personajes de un libro que estoy leyendo ahorita)**

 **Besooooooos PW!**


	10. Giratiempo, Luna y Lucius

**¡Hola!**

 **¿Cómo están? Yo feliz de estar de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Quiero agradecer de nuevo a Pauli Jean Malfoy y a Damalunaely porque sus reviews siempre me hacen feliz.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por seguir esta historia! SON LO MEJOR**

 **Las veo abajo, PW.**

* * *

Draco dejo a Hermione en su vieja habitación, para salir en busca de su madre. La buscó en el salón donde todos estaban reunidos, pero tardó en encontrarla. Preguntó a varios invitados, pero nadie supo darle respuesta. Estaba decidido a abandonar la mansión con Hermione sin decir una sola palabra, después enviaría a su madre una carta explicando todo y a Oliver un caro y lujoso regalo de bodas.

De vuelta a su habitación, estaba ideando lo que harían él y Hermione lejos de ahí: primero pensó en llevarla al spa donde él y su madre escaparon después de la guerra (Cuando Lucius fue condenando en Azkaban), pero después de pensarlo bien, creyó que lo que Hermione necesitaba era sentirse en casa. Le acompañaría hasta su casa y después dejaría que ella lo llevara a cualquier restaurante muggle. Sonrió para si mismo, después escuchó la risa de su madre. Dio la vuelta, y siguió la risa y el murmullo de una conversación.

Draco, hijo- Narcissa se percató de la presencia de su único hijo- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto en privado?-. Draco asistió levemente con la cabeza, espero a que su madre se terminara de disculpar con las personas que compartía el té. Se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

-Madre, Hermione y yo nos iremos esta misma noche- Draco pasó una mano por su rubio cabello- Hermione en verdad lo lamenta, pero que creo no lo pensamos muy bien.

-¿Dónde está ella en este momento?, justo quería hablar con ustedes…- Antes de que terminara de hablar, Draco dio el paradero de la castaña- Creo que la corre peligro aquí, Draco. Llévatela lejos, perdón por ponerlos en esta situación.

-¿Y hasta ahora lo dices, madre?- Draco levantó su voz más de lo necesario, salió de la biblioteca y corrió hacia su vieja habitación.

Llamó la puerta, aunque era su habitación le pareció correcto hacerlo. Después de tres golpes nadie respondió. Sintió oportuno entrar, pensando que tal vez Hermione estuviera en el tocador. Al entrar se percató que la habitación estaba vacía, pero el baúl y sus pertenencias aún estaban sobre la cama. _"¿Hermione?"_ la llamó sin tener respuesta. Comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación apoderándose de su cuerpo, las manos comenzaban a cosquillearle. Salió al pasillo y trató de llamarla de la misma manera. De nuevo, no tuvo éxito. De regreso a la habitación, buscó entre las partencias de Hermione, esperando que tal vez se hubiera desesperado y cumplido su promesa de irse sin sus pertenecías. Pero justo a lado de sus viejas fotografías, algo llamo su atención: el collar que siempre decoraba el cuello de Hermione (una cadena corta y dorada con un dije de un reloj de arena y varios arillos.) Sabía que Hermione nunca andaba sin ese collar.

El miedo siguió apoderarse de él, sabía que Hermione no se iría así. No cuando le dijo que le esperaría para irse juntos. Busco un pedazo de pergamino en su escritorio, tomo la pluma y escribió rápidamente una carta, llamó a un elfo e hizo que este llevara la carta a una lechuza. Le ordenó que estuviera atento y esperara la respuesta, que seguramente contestarían rápido. En cuanto la carta llegará, el elfo tenía que buscar inmediatamente a Draco. Después de dar las instrucciones, mando un patronus a Blaise y a Pansy " _Necesito su ayuda, los veo en la entrada principal. NO LE DIGAN A NADIE_ "

Cuando sus amigos llegaron, Draco leía la respuesta que el elfo, obedientemente había llevado a su amo. Pansy preguntó que pasaba, pero Draco aún no terminaba de leer la carta y la ignoró. Unos segundos después, Blaise intentó preguntar de nuevo y esta vez Draco quitó la vista del viejo pergamino.

-Hermione, no puedo encontrar a Granger- Anunció Draco, de nuevo volvió a pasar su mano por su rubio cabello. Esperando que el cosquilleo en las manos desapareciera, pero no lo logró.

Pansy empezó a reír, pero Blaise le dio un codazo haciéndole entender que Draco, no bromeaba.

-Creí que estabas con ella- dijo Pansy transformando sus zapatillas por un par de zapatos bajos, por si necesitaba correr- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Draco explicó la situación reciente a sus amigos. Después, ordeno a Pansy revisar toda la mansión Malfoy por si Hermione seguía dentro. Si la encontraba la llevaría directamente casa de Potter. La carta de respuesta, era de Harry autorizando que los tres magos pudieran aparecer en su casa además de mencionar que habilitó la red flu. Potter ya estaba al tanto de la desaparición de Hermione, trataría de localizarla con Luna y de ser necesario, avisaría al departamento de aurores.

Los tres volvieron a la mansión, Pansy corrió por el pasillo principal hacia los calabozos, después de dar un giro, desapareció de la vista de Blaise y Draco. Una vez solos, Draco estaba apunto de desaparecer, cuando Blaise lo detuvo.

-No creo que la aparición sea lo mejor en estos momentos.- sugirió Blaise- Estas muy nervioso. Dijiste que Potter habilitó su red flu, vamos por ahí.- Draco asintió, caminaron hacia la chimenea.

-Tranquilo, Granger es bastante inteligente para estar en peligro- dijo Blaise antes de que Draco desapareciera por la chimenea.

Segundos después, Draco y Blaise atravesaron la sala de Potter, inmediatamente Harry salió y con las manos fue empujando a Draco hasta que chocaron con la pared de la chimenea, amenazándolo. Draco no despegó ni un segundo los ojos de Harry, quien no pudo soportar la mirada de Draco y eventualmente lo dejo ir.

-No creo que sea tiempo para pelear- Aconsejo Blaise, después sonrió coquetamente a Ginny quien iba entrando con varios libros en los brazos.

-Luna, Herms y yo después de la guerra hicimos un plan de rescate para las tres- soltó los libros y sacó un par de calderos- Jamás imagine que lo ocuparíamos.

Los tres hombres se acercaron a la mesa donde Ginny preparaba ciertas pociones y leía varios libros a la vez. Draco estaba sorprendido, jamás imagino que la pelirroja pudiera ser capaz de recrear algún hechizo. En realidad, ningún Weasley le parecía apto para hacer magia. Estaba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, recriminándose lo prejuicioso que siempre había sido, que no se dio cuenta que Ginny le había hecho una pregunta, hasta que Potter tuvo que repetirla.

-Malfoy, ¿Hermione dejo algo en tu casa?- trono los dedos frente a los distraídos ojos grises. Draco sacó el collar de su bolsillo y lo dejo en la mesa. (Aunque Harry había ofrecido sus manos para tomarlo)

-El giratiempo…- susurró Ginny, compartió una mirada rápida con Harry para después salir murmurando palabras que nadie supo descifrar.

Justo cuando Ginny salió, Pansy apareció en la sala, como si alguien hubiese conspirado para que los hombres no pudieran estar solos en una misma habitación sin la presencia de una mujer. Jadeando, Pansy trató de explicar donde había buscado a Hermione y como había interrogado discretamente a los invitados, por si alguien la había visto. Uno de los elfos le dijo que Hermione había estado en la cocina, y la vio por varios pasillos, pero que al final la vio caminar con Draco, por lo que dejo de preocuparse por la líder de P.E.D.D.O . Después Pansy relató su encuentro con Narcissa Malfoy donde le comentó que alguien había visto a Lucius por la mansión pero que le parecía imposible encontrarlo, y que esperaba que él no fuese el culpable de la desaparición.

-¡Debiste de haber empezado por eso Pans!- gritó Draco- en realidad no nos importaba si el atuendo de Astoria era correcta para el tipo de evento en el que estaba. Menos si el elfo estaba preocupado por P.E.D.D.O que en realidad ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que es.

-Tu padre no puede lastimar a Hermione- dijo Harry como si lo hubiera pensado en voz alta- además, Lucius ayudó a Hermione hace poco con sus padres, le anticipó que estaban en peligro.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Pansy y Blaise al mismo tiempo. Robándose las palabras de la boca de Draco. Él se quedo callado escuchando la explicación de Potter.

Minutos después, Harry salió de la habitación, Pansy veía atentamente a Ginny quien seguía leyendo y moviendo calderos, Blaise admiraba, o criticaba, la casa de Harry Potter. Draco no se podía quedar ahí sin hacer nada, no podía esperar ni un minuto más a que Ginny terminara de hacer quien sabe qué (seguía un poco escéptico), tenía que hacer algo. Sus manos comenzaron de nuevo con el cosquilleo, no podía quedarse así, tenía que ver si su padre tenía que ver con algo sobre la desaparición de su novia. Tenía que hacer algo y ya. Organizando en su cabeza las ideas que tenía para comenzar a buscarla, su mente se distrajo cuando la pequeña rubia cabeza de Luna Lovegood apareció en la sala con una sonrisa enorme. Solo de verla Draco se puso de peor humor, ¿Cómo podía estar tan contenta si Hermione estaba desaparecida?

-¡Harry!- gritó Luna y se acercó hacia él dando pequeños saltos- recibí tu mensaje. ¿Alguna noticia de Herms? – vio negar a todos con la cabeza, después se paro frente a Draco- Entonces tú y yo tenemos asuntos que atender.

Le sonrió y aprovechó la distracción de Draco para tomarlo de la mano y hacerlo caminar junto a ella hacia la chimenea. Nadie dijo nada, solo vieron a los dos rubios desparecer entre el fuego verde. Aparecieron en la tienda de antigüedades y cosas extrañas que Luna tenía en el callejón Diagon. Luna, quien desde que habían viajado a través de la red flu, no había dejado de decir el nombre de Hermione ni un solo minuto, buscaba algo en varias cajas y baúles.

-Hermione, Hermione Granger, Hermione…- seguía Luna ignorando la mirada de Draco. Encontró un pequeño tuvo con un liquido rosa, lo bebió mientras con dificultad se sentaba en una silla. Cuando terminó el liquido, Draco pudo notar que los ojos azules de Luna, se había hecho cafés.

….

Hermione trato de soltarse de Lucius, pero él la tenía sujetada por el brazo tan fuerte que si ella intentaba de nuevo soltarse, era probable que su hombro se zafara o que algún hueso del brazo se rompería. La obligo a caminar, Hermione supo que cuando Lucius trató de aparecer, no había pensado bien en el lugar. O tal vez, no lo conocía a la perfección.

Camino a su lado, Lucius le había soltado un poco, pero Hermione podía sentir aún la varita de Lucius contra su espalda. Pensando como lograr escapar de ahí, comenzó a reconocer el lugar, pero no menciono nada, solo siguió ideando su escape. Su varita estaba en su bolsillo, si era lo bastante rápida, la podría sacar sin que él lo notara. También pensó en hechizar al patriarca de los Malfoy con un hechizo no verbal, pero deshizo la idea cuando pensó que Lucius traía probablemente un hechizo protector.

-Srita. Granger, lamentó hacerla viajar en estas situaciones tan… incomodas- se detuvo Lucius obligando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo- Pero, jamás habría aceptado a venir por las buenas.

-¿Venir? ¿Venir a donde?- Preguntó Hermione- ¿Qué hacemos en un barrio Muggle?

-Srita. Granger, ambos sabemos que no es tan solo un barrio muggle- La obligó a mirar hacia las viejas casas- Dígame como entrar.

-Puede intentar tocar los timbres de la casas muggles, estoy segura que sabe para que sirven. No había necesidad de traerme hasta acá, pude haber explicado el funcionamiento de un timbre desde la habitación de Draco.- Lucius perdió la paciencia pensando en bofetear a Hermione, pero no lo hizo solo volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

-No sé de que habla, en serio y aunque lo supiera después de esto no le ayudaría en lo absoluto.

-Dígame si no es curioso que hay un Grimmauld 11 y un Grimmauld 13 pero no un número 12. – Hermione se quedó en silencio, mirando desafiante hacia el señor Malfoy. No movió ningún músculo hasta que sintió la varita mover hasta su cuello, era obvio que eso era una amenaza.

-¿Tengo que recordarle el hechizo que el ministerio le puso? ¿Sobre el hechizo que le prohíbe lastimarme a mi, a Harry o a cualquier Weasley? Fue su única condición para salir de Azkaban…

Lucius río sarcásticamente-¿Qué te hace pensar que no pedí ayuda para torturar a la sabelotodo si no me dice como entrar a la antigua guarida de la orden?

-Señor Malfoy, piense bien lo que hará- Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- estoy segura que Draco no lo perdonaría si vuelve a Azkaban o si intenta hacerme daño. Me ayudó con mis padres… Señor Malfoy, por favor piense bien lo que hará- rogó Hermione antes de ver como alguien se aparecía frente a ella.

* * *

 **Perdón si me he tardado en actualizar, pero espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Díganme** **hasta ahora como les ha parecido la historia, Ya vamos en el capítulo 10!**

 **¡No olviden seguir la historia y dejar un lindo review! si quieren, claro.** **Besos, muchos besos. PW**


	11. Té de manzana vs té de limón

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo, perdón por no actualizar antes, pero estuve trabajando en mis otras dos historias "Volver" y "¿Quién eres cuando no estoy mirando?" las dos son Dramione, por si quieren seguirlas... (:**

 **Las dejo leer, de nuevo les agradezco demasiado por sus favs y follows. Son las mejores**

 **PW**

* * *

 _-Señor Malfoy, piense bien lo que hará- Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- estoy segura que Draco no le perdonaría si vuelve a Azkaban o si intenta hacerme daño. Me ayudó con mis padres… Señor Malfoy, por favor piense bien lo que hará.- Rogó Hermione antes de ver como alguien aparecía frente a ella_

Draco Malfoy apareció frente a ella, o ¿ella apareció frente a él? Aún veía borroso, no podía distinguir muy bien, pero ya no sentía la varita de Lucius contra su cuello. Comenzó a ver mejor, pudo ver a Draco, estaba preocupado, pasaba sus manos varias veces por su rubio cabello. Comenzó a hablar pero Hermione no podía escuchar lo que él decía. Pensó que probablemente estaba despertando de un mal sueño, cerró los ojos unos segundos, cuando los abrió todo estaba más claro.

-¿Luna?, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco.- Me tenías preocupado…

¿Luna? Se preguntó Hermione. ¿Por qué Draco la llamaría Luna? Quitó la mirada de Draco y se permitió observar más. Ya no estaba ni en la habitación de Draco ni frente a la casa de los Black, estaba en la tienda de Luna. Hermione bajo la mirada y vio que vestía una falda colorida, la misma falda que Hermione había comprado para Luna la Navidad pasada. Lo entendió, Luna había utilizado el paquete de rescate, o una parte… porque Hermione no podía hablar ni moverse. Probablemente la poción ya tenía mucho tiempo de haber sido elaborada y comenzaba a perder efecto. Trató de levantarse, pero no lo consiguió

-Dra-co, - comenzó con dos sílabas- llama a Harry.

Fue lo único que logró decir Hermione antes de que los ojos azules de Luna volvieran a la normalidad. Draco también lo notó, los ojos de Luna había vuelto a ser azules, buscó un vaso de agua para ayudarla a estabilizarse. Luna bebió el vaso que le ofreció, pero no despegó la mirada de él. Draco nunca había visto a Luna tan concentrada en su vida. Cuando ella termino el vaso, Draco lo escucho caer y romperse, inmediatamente después sintió el puño de Luna chocar contra su quijada.

-Más te vale que te vayas antes de que llegue Harry- amenazó Luna- él probablemente podrá hacer más que darte un pequeño golpe

-Luna, ¡Por Merlín!, ¿Que fue lo que paso? – Draco logró esquivar otro golpe- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-¿por eso tantos artículos sobre ella en ese sobre amarillento, verdad? La estabas investigando, por eso te acercaste a ella para hacerla vulnerable… Vete antes de que Harry llegue, estoy segura que no tardará en aparecerse por aquí.- Luna comenzó a empujar a Draco hacia la salida, una vez Draco Fuera, desapareció para llegar a su departamento, Blaise y Pansy ya estaban ahí.

Luna vio a través de los ventanales cuando Draco desapareció, como lo predijo, segundos después Harry Potter apareció a su lado; Le sonrió mientras escuchaba lo que había visto a través de los de ojos de Hermione.

Horas después, Hermione ya estaba en la tranquilidad de su casa. Al parecer, Lucius se había asustado demasiado cuando vio los ojos azules en Hermione, supuso que ella había enviado a alguien. Por eso cuando Harry apareció en Grimmauld, Hermione ya estaba sola en la acera buscando pistas. Harry no tardó en encontrarla, después aparecieron en la casa de Harry donde Ginny, Luna y Ron ya tenían las pertenencias que Hermione había dejado en la mansión. Acepto que Ginny colocara el giratiempo en su cuello, después tomo sus cosas y junto con Luna aparecieron en su casa.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de aceptar ir a la mansión Malfoy? Después de haber sido prácticamente torturada en ese lugar hace varios años atrás, si era un poco ilógico que ella hubiese aceptado. Pero Draco se veía tan contento cuando ella acepto. Draco…

Azoto la puerta de la cocina para sacar la imagen de Draco sonriendo de su cabeza, no sabía que pensar de Draco quería hablar con él y pedir alguna explicación, si es que la había. ¿Por qué su padre la había secuestrado? ¿Por qué su padre quería ingresar al cuartel de la orden? ¿Él sabía de las intenciones de su padre? ¿Él fue partícipe de todo eso? Coloco agua en la tetera y espero hasta que esta hirviera. Preparó su té favorito, (Canela con manzana) y salió a la sala. Había comenzado a llover.

Harry entró rápidamente a la casa de Hermione con Ginny detrás de él. Aceptó la invitación de Luna sobre el té y las galletas. Camino a lado de su novia hasta quedar más cerca de Hermione cuando ella se dio cuenta que Ron también venia junto con ellos. Harry espero a Luna con el té y las galletas, después de sumergir la galleta en el té y comerla de una mordida, comenzaron:

-¿Qué es lo que sabemos?, ¿Por qué Lucius quiere acceso a la casa?- Harry comenzó preguntando como si estuviese hablando solo.

-¿Malfoy sabe de esto?- preguntó Ron hacia Hermione, pero ella estaba distraída por lo que Luna contestó que no.- Sabemos que Draco haría lo que fuera por su padre…

Hermione pudo sentir las miradas sobre ella, pero ella se limitó a ver la lluvia desde el sillón sosteniendo la taza humeante de té. Sus brazos y piernas le dolían, supuso que era por el forcejo con Lucius, pero no le dolían tanto como la cabeza, solo quería dormir y dejar que su mente descansara unos segundos.

…

Draco entró a las oficinas del profeta, apenas hizo un minúsculo moviendo de cabeza para saludar a su secretaria. Esta le entregó la edición de ese día del profeta, su correspondencia y varios sobres de diferentes tamaños. Entró a su oficina y aventó todo de mala gana, no tenía ganas de trabajar, pero era mejor estar en la oficina buscando con que distraerse que en su casa escuchando a Pansy lloriquear o peor, estar pensando en Hermione.

Hacia un poco más de una semana desde que la había visto, la había visto entrar a la tienda de Luna mientras él ajustaba su túnica en la tienda de enfrente. Hermione llevaba el pelo más corto y su ropa se veía dos o tres tallas más grandes, pero su mirada y su porte seguía siendo el mismo. Pensó en acercarse hacia a ella, pero tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse a ella, más bien le había prometido a Luna que no intentaría buscarla. No supo bien que estaba pasando, ni siquiera quiso preguntarle a Potter cuando lo encontró saliendo de las oficinas de Millicent dentro de El Profeta. Como siempre, hicieron como si nunca se hubiesen conocido. Tenía casi un mes que Hermione y él estuvieron en la mansión Malfoy, tenía más de un mes que Draco no estaba con Hermione.

Se encontró de nuevo pensando en ella, ubico lo que su secretaria acababa de darle, tomo el profeta y leyó el encabezado del día.

 _ **¿PROBLEMAS EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO?, NO SABEMOS SI ESTAMOS A SALVO.**_

 _Desde hace tres semanas hemos tenido reportes de que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley han incrementado la vigilancia en su hogares y en la de la señorita Granger, además una fuente cercana dice que al menos una vez al día los aurores se reúnen para hacer elaborados planes de seguridad para la ciudad._

" _No hay nada de qué preocuparse" dijo Ronald Weasley cuando intentamos entrevistarlo. ¿Será que nuestros aurores favoritos solo están trabajando de más? Nuestra fuente cerca dice que Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood han estado viajando cerca de Hogwarts, pero no sabemos si esta actividad está relacionada con los planes de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley._

El artículo continuaba pero Draco no quiso seguir leyendo, aventó el periódico hasta el otro de lado de su oficina y siguió mirando los demás sobres. Tenía una carta de Pansy, una de su madre, varias de su trabajo y debajo de esas había una revista " _Brujas y magos: Cómo tener la mejor boda de todo el mundo mágico."_ Sabía que Pansy la había enviado, tomo la carta de Pansy con su perfecta caligrafía color esmeralda, rompió el sobre y leyó el contenido. Pansy explicaba que estaba en la búsqueda de una nueva casa para ella, para dejar de ser intrusa en el departamento de Draco. También le contó que mientras el agente de bienes raíces (el cual ilusamente la había invitado a cenar y ella solo se rió de él) le enseñaba la casa, Lavander Brown y Parvatil Patil habían aparecido. Al parecer Parvatil también estaba buscando casa, pero lo más importante era lo que Lavander le dijo: "Me voy a casar y necesito que alguien me ayude con el vestido de novia" Obviamente la futura novia, quería el amplio conocimiento de Pansy en cuanto a la moda. Draco terminó de leer la carta, después hojeo la revista hasta que llegó al artículo de Lavander que Pansy había mencionado en la revista. Una foto de Lavander ocupaba más de la hoja. En ninguna foto Ron Weasley salía pero Draco, era demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta que era él el futuro novio.

Dejo de un lado el chisme que Pansy le había informado. No le importaba en lo absoluto, esa no era una carta ni un artículo explicando lo que debía hacer Draco para acercarse de nuevo a Hermione y pedir una explicación. No lo había hecho antes porque su estúpido orgullo no lo dejaba, no iba a ser un Malfoy el primero en buscar a una mujer, mucho menos a una mujer como Hermione Granger, no iba a rebajarse al nivel de cualquier mortal y llamar a la chica que tanto extrañaba. Estúpidamente creía que ella vendría a él, porque ella fue la que se alejo, no él. Draco estaba feliz con lo que sea que tuvo con Hermione, estaba feliz con ella. Hermione había decido dejar de contestar sus llamadas, cartas y Draco nunca tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarla en su casa, aunque al principio si lo intentó. Fue como si Hermione hubiese decido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, o desaparecer del mundo de Draco Malfoy.

Se reprimió a si mismo porque de nuevo, estaba pensando en ella. Tiró la revista a la basura y se dedico a trabajar en sus pendientes, una vez estos listos a la hora del almuerzo, su amable secretaria había llevado una taza de té hasta su jefe. Pero él, la rechazo reclamando que no estaba lo suficientemente caliente, y que odiaba el té de limón. Salió de oficina y se dirigió al pequeño café que estaba a una calles de su oficina ordeno un café, esperando no verse demasiado americano. De su lado derecho, reconoció el cabello castaño de Hermione. Bufó por la ironía, tomó su café y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella. Hermione leía un libro viejo, pero en la mesa había pergamino, cartas y revistas.

-¿Te molesta?- dijo Draco señalando la silla, Hermione no despegó la vista del libro hasta que termino el párrafo que leía.

-Ya te sentaste…- Cerró el libro y comenzó a juntar todo. Draco tomó su mano pero ella la quitó rápidamente.

Era obvio que Hermione pretendía irse. Llevaba media hora tranquila en esa cafetería, Estaba esperando a que Harry saliera del profeta, había terminado temprano su trabajo y Luna le dijo que no quería verla por la tienda, ya había ayudado demasiado. Había pedido un té de menta y dejo que su mente se fuera a otro lado leyendo el mismo libro por tercera ocasión. Pero cuando escucho la voz de Draco, sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se erizaba, ¿Qué hacia él ahí? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Quería dejarlo ir, no le convenía estar cerca de él, no cuando su padre podría lastimarlo o a ella…

-¿Te vas? No has tocado tu té… seguro ya esta frío- Hermione vio como Draco sacaba su varita y el té volvía a sacar humo. –Termínalo, no quiero molestarte

-No.- dijo Hermione secamente, tomo sus cosas pero Draco ya estaba junto a ella- No quiero hablar. Estoy esperando que Harry salga del profeta. Obviamente no quería encontrarme contigo

-Claramente estas moleta, pero no entiendo por qué Hermione- el tono de Draco comenzaba a hacerse más severo- Soy yo quien debería de estar pidiendo una explicación. ¿Por qué huiste de mi casa? ¿Por qué demonios no me esperaste? Tan difícil es contestar mis cartas, que no puedes aunque sea decirme que no te busque más…

-Yo-yo, no sé qué decirte…- Comenzó Hermione, inconscientemente había vuelto a su lugar, no quería hacer una escena en la cafetería.

-¿Es por esto verdad?- Draco tomó una revista del montón, desde que llegó se dio cuenta que Hermione tenía el mismo ejemplar de la revista que Pansy le había enviado- Me estabas usando, te molesta que la comadreja se va a casar…

-¿Usándote? Por Merlín Draco, no te escribí porque estoy ocupada, se también que has salido con otras chicas, si tuve el autoestima baja, pero no como salir contigo solo por lastima.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy saliendo con otras chicas? Creí que estabas muy ocupada muriendo de celos por que Lavander Brown se va a casar con Ronald y tú…- Draco señalo a Hermione con un dedo- Tú no puedes soportarlo.

Hermione rodó los ojos, golpeo en la mesa fuertemente con los puños cerrados sin importarle que varias personas los miraban- ¡Tú eres el ser más estúpido del mundo! No todo es sobre Ronald o sobre los sentimientos que alguna vez tuve hacia él. Draco, esto no tiene que ver con…

-¡Claro! Esta confiada de que Ronald cancelara su compromiso como lo hizo contigo.- interrumpió Draco también alzando la voz

-En verdad eres tan estúpido… o un muy buen actor- acusó Hermione- No puede ser que no te puedas dar cuenta de lo que está pasando, es obvio que lo sabes. No me hagas pensar que podrías ser más estúpido, deberías de saberlo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Draco más tranquilo, el tono de Hermione no le había gustado para nada, estaba ¿Preocupada?

-Qué tu eres el mayor idiota que se cruzo en mi camino.

Hermione tomo su bolso, dejo un par de monedas en la mesa y salió rápidamente de ahí antes de que Draco terminara de asimilar todo. Draco se quedo paralizado más de dos minutos, su mente estaba pensando demasiado. Era obvio que Hermione creía que él sabía algo, tal vez si lo sabía y el no se había dado cuenta, se quedo pensando y repasando lo último que había hecho y hablado con Hermione. Estaba en su habitación, el había ido a buscar a su madre, cuando le dijo que Hermione estaba en peligro, ¿después que paso? Ah sí, Hermione desapareció, él mando a Blaise y a Pansy a buscarla… Pansy dijo que los invitados habían dicho que Lucius estaba en la fiesta… ¡Y que no lo encontraban!

Cuando entendió que su padre había sido él que se llevo a Hermione salió corriendo de la cafetería para seguirla, pero Hermione no estaba en ningún lado, probablemente ya había desaparecido. Se quedo fuera de la cafetería caminando de un lado a otro, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Hermione dijo que Potter estaba en las oficinas del profeta, él tenía que alcanzar a Potter, miro su lujoso reloj y desapareció después de un "PUM" ligero.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerme! Soy sumamente feliz (:**

 **Espero sus reviews diciéndome que tal les pareció el capítulo. ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Creen que Hermione corre peligro? ¿Lucius pagará por amenazar a Herms?**

 **Gracias de nuevo! no olviden pasarse mis otras historias, las quiero, PW**


	12. Granger Vs Malfoy

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

 **Gracias de nuevo por sus Favs, alertas y reviews. ¡Son las mejores!**

 **PW**

* * *

Draco Malfoy nunca se había sentido así. Por supuesto Draco nunca había sentido preocupación por alguien que no fuera él. Pero Pansy, quien estaba sentada del otro lado del enorme escritorio sonreía con satisfacción. No era el hecho de que Draco o Granger estuviesen en peligro, solamente era porque sabía que él estaba sintiendo algo más que solo lástima o desagrado por Hermione Granger. Draco inmóvil en la silla del escritorio veía hacia la nada, su plan de interceptar a Potter tenía que esperar, pues cuando llegó a las oficinas y pregunto por él, la secretaria de Millecent dijo que no tenían que ser molestados, ni por el mismísimo dueño Del Profeta.

¿Qué hacia Pansy Parkinson ahí? En un impulso estúpido Draco pidió su ayuda, pero todos sabían que ella no era de mucha ayuda; nunca fue la bruja más brillante, eso era cierto, pero era la única capaz de tranquilizar a Draco y de confiar en él ciegamente. Sin embargo, en esos momentos lo único que quería Draco es que ella dejara de sonreír como estúpida y que le ayudará a pensar un poco en su situación.

-¿Draco, que pensabas cuando te pusiste ese traje?- por supuesto Pansy era la única que podía decir un comentario tan estúpido en una situación así… y salirse con la suya.

-Mi madre me lo obsequió hace poco Pans… ¿Podemos concentrarnos en la "situación de aquí"? – con sus dedos hizo el movimiento de comillas cuando hablo.

-Yo no sé porque te preocupas tanto,- dijo Pansy limpiando la suciedad inexistente de sus uñas- es obvio que hagas lo que hagas, serás la última persona con la que Potter querrá hablar. Pusiste en peligro a su mejor amiga…

-Pans…-llamó Draco- eres un genio. ¿Qué te parece esperar a Potter fuera de la oficina de Milli? Estoy segura que si finges que estás buscando a Hermione él te dirá dónde estás…

-Potter no es tan estúpido, Draco- Pansy mostró desagrado- No es tan tonto como crees. Además, ¿Por qué estaría yo buscando a Granger?

-Algo se te ocurrirá- dijo Draco, se levantó de su lugar y obligo a Pansy a hacer lo mismo. Sin un esfuerzo mínimo la llevo hasta la puerta de la oficina- No vuelvas hasta que tengas información, mientras intentaré con mi madre.

Pansy aun asimilando lo que había pasado, se quedó unos segundos frente a la puerta cerrada, después emprendió su camino hacia la oficina de Millecent Bulstrode. Espero impaciente hasta que Potter salió veinte minutos después. ¿En verdad había gastado veinte minutos de su vida? Draco tendría que pagar por eso… además ¿Qué tan seguro era que obtendría información de Potter?

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del director del Profeta, Draco esperaba impacientemente que su madre contestará su carta. Tal vez era más difícil que él encontrará a Hermione, pero su padre, era su padre ¡Por Merlín! Tenía que haber una manera de localizarlo. Desesperado salió al pasillo para ver si Pansy había tenido éxito en su misión; rendido cuando no vio señales de la pelinegra dio la vuelta para regresar a su oficina, cuando vio a una figura conocida caminar hacia su dirección, su vista perfecta fue capaz de reconocerla. Nunca había cruzado una palabra con ella, pero podía identificar a Lavander Brown. Ella pareció no reconocerlo al principio, pero cuando él bufó, ella pareció reconocerlo.

-Claro, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. De Hogwarts, ¿cierto?- él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió hipócritamente, vaya que esta chica era estúpida- Me parece fascinante. Ahora que mi _Rorro_ y yo nos vamos a casar, todos los de nuestra generación de Hogwarts parecen querer ser mis amigos. ¿Quieres una invitación?

-En realidad me preguntaba si has visto a Hermione Granger últimamente- Draco notó la mueca que Lavander hizo cuando dijo el nombre de Hermione. – Me pareció oír que estaba en el edificio…

-¿Hermione?- dijo con desagrado- ella no va a ir a mi boda Malfoy. No sé para que la quieres. Probablemente esté donde Lunática, las vi en la cafetería antes, pero si te soy honesta. Espero que ya se hayan ido.

Por alguna razón, Draco se molestó cuando Lavander se refirió a Luna como "lunática" tenía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo… Draco estaba seguro que Lovegood tenía más inteligencia en un cabello que la chica parada frente a ella en todo el cuerpo. Se despidió de Lavander cuando ella comenzó a justificar su visita, al parecer habían quedado tan maravillados con su artículo en la revista que querían más sobre ella. En realidad, el único motivo por el que estaba ahí, es porque los escritores querían saber más información sobre el reciente aumento de seguridad del trío de oro. Por supuesto ella no tenía la menor idea de eso, Ron ni siquiera había comentado nada con su prometida. Era obvio que no le gustaría saber que están protegiendo a Hermione, además Lavender era tan bocona que terminaría por soltar todo al primero que lo preguntará.

Draco volvió rápido a su oficina para ver si su madre había contestado. Si aún no lo hacía, pensaba ir a la cafetería, con suerte se encontraría con ellas. Pero cuando entro a la oficina, vio a la lechuza albina de su madre esperando pacientemente en la ventana. La hizo pasar y leyó con desesperación la respuesta de su madre.

…

Hermione Granger veía como Luna cambiaba el color de su bebida. De transparente pasaba a naranja a morado a azul. Sus colores favoritos. Su previó encuentro con Lavander la había dejado con mal humor y saber que el único motivo por el cual estaba Luna con ella, la hacía perder más la paciencia. Harry había encomendado a Luna cuidar de Hermione mientras él no estaba: Hermione había aprovechado que el arete de Luna había cobrado vida mágicamente y que la rubia había decidido perseguir su joyería viva, para poder escapar de su vista. La cafetería estaba cerca, y a la vista de todos, sabía que no correría el menor peligro si ella se quedaba ahí un tiempo. Pero cuando Draco apareció frente a ella, frustro todos sus planes obligándola a volver al cuidado de Luna. Quien no se había dado cuenta que Hermione se había ido (y regresado), pues seguía persiguiendo su arete hasta que Hermione lanzó un hechizo paralizante y volvió a quedar inmóvil.

Su mente era quien debería de hechizar, pues no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas a los últimos minutos que pasó en la cafetería con Draco. Él en verdad se veía desorientado y sin pista de lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía ser así, él tenía que saber lo que estaba mal. Era Draco Malfoy, él siempre tenía una segunda agenda para todo, no hacia las cosas sin pensarlo. Hermione presentía que él sabía, que su padre de nuevo lo había obligado a acercarse a ella para hacerla vulnerable. Podía casi escuchar la conversación entre padre e hijo.

 _-¿Granger, padre?-_ decía Draco arrastrando las palabras- _¿Has perdido la cabeza?_

- _Hazlo para vengar al Señor Tenebroso_ \- la voz imaginaria de Lucius Malfoy la hizo estremecerse- _¡Hazlo por la familia Malfoy!_

Hermione regreso de su transe, Luna seguía cambiando el color de su bebida solo que ahora decía los colores antes de cambiar su bebida. Minutos después, Harry apareció con Lavander colgada de su brazo. Hermione vio que Harry no quería ser grosero pero el gesto de cansancio en su cara reflejaba que Harry daría todo solo para que Lavander dejará de hablar. Estaba tan concentrada en despreciar a Lavander que no se dio cuenta que detrás de ellos venía Pansy Parkinson con su diminuto vestido. Hermione pensó en alzar su varita para defenderse, pero si Lavander era lenta, Pansy más. O al menos para Hermione… pero Pansy pareció tener la habilidad para leer la mente de Hermione, pues inmediatamente dirigió sus profundos ojos azules hacia los cafés de ella. Le sonrió y alzó las manos en son de paz. Pansy tenía una distancia razonable con Harry y Lavander, probablemente también se había cansado de escuchar a Lavander. Se acercó a Hermione y a Luna, les sonrió con ganas y se sentó frente a ellas sin esperar a ser invitada.

-Lovegood, recibí tu regalo el otro día- dijo Pansy- perdón que no he tenido tiempo de pasar por la tienda. Pero espero ir pronto.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil. No entendía la situación, primero que nada, porque Harry no estaba apuntando su varita hacia Parkinson, Hermione sabía que ella sería incapaz de hacerle algo, pero Harry no. Harry no sabía que ella apreciaba un poco a Hermione. Y lo segundo, no sabía que Luna y Parkinson eran tan amigas como para intercambiar regalos. ¿En qué momento? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué Pansy estaba con ellos y no con su rubio amigo?

Cuando cada quien estuvo tan distraído como para no prestarle atención a la pelinegra, Pansy se acercó lentamente a Hermione, esperando no asustarla demasiado. Hablo como si fuese un policía encubierto- Draco quiere hablar contigo, no sé que este pasado. Pero estoy segura que Draco está tan desinformado como yo. Al menos explícale, ¿quieres?

-Parkinson… yo-

-Su oficina está en el cuarto piso, es la más grande. La reconocerás inmediatamente- Yo te cubro con ellos- señalo al grupo con la cabeza- Te prometo que si no estás devuelta en diez minutos, les diré dónde has ido.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione asintió con la cabeza aceptando la oferta de Pansy. Tomó el elevador al cuarto piso. Pansy tenía razón, reconoció la oficina inmediatamente, no solo era casi del tamaño de todo el piso. Tenía una decoración con los colores de la casa de Slytherin y fuera de esta había el lugar de una secretaria. Le sorprendió no ver a nadie en su lugar, así que se acercó a la puerta de madera y llamó. Escuchó la voz de Draco invitándola a entrar.

-¿Gra-Granger?- carraspeó Draco- No sabía que estabas por aquí. ¿Cómo has dado con mi oficina?

-¿El dueño, Draco?- Hermione miraba con curiosidad la oficina. -¿El maldito dueño del Profeta?- Draco solo se quedó en silencio permitiendo que Hermione siguiera admirando la oficina. Cuando su curiosidad fue llenada lo suficiente, Hermione recordó que hacía ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione

-No lo sé-

-¿Por qué mandas a Parkinson a buscarme y después actúas con sorpresa al verme?- Hermione ya se había llevado las manos a la cadera con tonto mandón.

-No lo sé-

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Draco Malfoy?!- el tono de Hermione cada vez era más alto.

-¡No lo sé, Granger! Solo sé que te quiero a ti.- Hermione que definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta se quedó sin habla. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Draco Malfoy si era capaz de tener sentimientos por ella? ¿Todo era el plan de su padre? No lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. Corrió a los brazos de Draco y le dio un profundo beso. Tan profundo que le pareció, que cuando se separaron no podía mover las piernas. Espera, en verdad no podía mover las piernas.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, en la puerta de la oficina Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy estaban parados frente a ellos con las varitas apuntando a ambos. Hermione subió la mirada hacia Draco quien también apuntaba con la varita a sus padres. Hermione se maldijo, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida? Era más que obvio que Draco jamás atacaría a sus padres, no para salvar a la única sangre sucia que ha odiado toda su vida… pero ese beso fue… Hermione cerró los ojos, era inútil. Por más inteligente que fuera, sabía que tres varitas contra una no tendría un buen resultado. Escucho un ruido ensordecedor, abrió los ojos y de pronto la oficina estaba cubierta en humo, su primer instinto fue correr, lo intentó. Pero se dio cuenta que Draco sostenía su mano y claramente, tenía la intención de correr junto a ella.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pereció? Está un poco más corto, lo sé. Pero espero les haya gustado. No olviden su review, por favor!**

 **Besos, PW.**


	13. San Potter

**Hoooooola! ¿cómo están?!**

 **Les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

No podían ver más allá de su mano por culpa del humo en la oficina y por todo el pasillo. Hermione sabía que tenía que correr pronto y alejarse de ahí, pero la confusión de los eventos y el humo comenzaban a provocar que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas. En el último giro que hicieron escucho a Draco toser, decidió pararse unos segundos para que el rubio recuperará el aire, pero él no lo quiso así, levantó la barbilla en alto y a gritos le indicó a Hermione como salir del pasillo; llevaban varios minutos dando vueltas en círculo sin ser capaces de salir de ahí.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Draco, Hermione dio la vuelta en una esquina y choco contra alguien, su primer insitito fue levantar la varita. Pero como se estaban alejando del pasillo de la oficina de Draco, había menos humo y era más fácil ver. Eran Harry y Pansy, ambos traían la varita levantada. Harry abrazó a Hermione mientras Pansy corrió a auxiliar a Draco.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry guiando a Hermione, mientras Pansy abrazaba a Draco por la cintura y caminaban detrás de ellos.

-yo…yo no sé que pasó- giró la cabeza hacia Draco. ¿Había sido capaz Draco Malfoy de atacar a sus padres con tal de salvar a Hermione?- Draco…

Los pensamientos de Hermione fueron interrumpidos, pues ya habían llegado a la cafetería donde se encontraban con anterioridad, solo que ahora su cerebro le permito escuchar. Fue como si de pronto hubiesen quitado el silenciador, todo volvía a oírse fuerte y claro. La gente corría y gritaba sin control, empleados y gente que estaba en el diario solo para atender en otros problemas, también era parte del caos. Harry, apretó el brazo de Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de lo abrumada que se sentía.

-Harry no creo que sea buena idea que _tú_ te quedes más tiempo… no creo que yo sea el objeto final…- dijo Hermione un poco alarmada. Vio a su amigo acercarse a Ron quien estaba alado de Luna dando vueltas en sus propios ejes con las varitas dispuestas a atacar, detrás de ellos estaba Lavander escondida detrás de la larga figura de Ron, estaba asustada y daba gritos cada que alguien corría cerca de ellos. Harry llegó a ellos, susurró algo al oído de Ron y esté asentía cada que Harry hablaba. Cuando terminaron, se acercaron al resto del grupo.

-Escuchen, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Harry- tendremos que irnos de aquí rápido lo mejor será dividirnos.- esperó a que todos asintieran y continuó- Ron, Hermione y Luna se irán primero. Parkinson, Lavander después y Malfoy y yo al último.

-¿Crees que debamos de ir donde ustedes?- preguntó Pansy- No creo que sea un plan muy sensato…

-Malfoy acaba de arriesgarse por mi mejor amiga- Harry no quiso ver a Draco mientras hablaba- Eso nunca lo voy a olvidar, no los pienso dejar aquí. Ahora, prepárense para salir.

Ron se acercó molesto a Hermione, la tomo del brazo y la iba arrastrando mientras le susurraba algo. A Draco le recordó a su padre, cuando tenía que reprenderlo pero no quería hacerlo frente a la gente. Su quijada se tensó, no iba a permitir que Ronald la tratara así. Luna y Potter debieron de haber imaginado sus pensamientos, pues Harry sugirió que fuera con ellos y Luna aceptó gustosa irse con Harry. Draco corrió y se puso en medio de los dos, obligando a Ron soltar a Hermione. Draco no podía explicarse como habían aparecido tan rápido en la madriguera sin la ayuda de un traslador. La casa era tal cual él se la imaginaba, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando fue asfixiado por un abrazo de Ginny Weasley. No duró mucho, pero le sorprendió haberlo recibido. Miró a su lado y Hermione estaba cerca de él recibiendo un abrazo el doble de asfixiante por parte de la pelirroja, cuando está llego a su hermano, no lo abrazó simplemente se limitó a preguntar por Potter.

-¡Draco!- gritó Pansy en cuando apareció a lado de Lavander. Corrió hacia su amigo y se quedo detrás de él. – El diario está vuelto loco… que bueno que salieron primero. Necesitamos romper toda la conexión posible con el.- Iba a continuar pero fue silenciada por la presencia de la señora Weasley, probablemente nunca la había visto en su vida o al menos no la recordaba. Ella se acercó hacia ellos y sonrió.

-Llegan justo a tiempo- saludó la señora Weasley- Estoy segura que Harry y Ron se encargaran de romper los hechizos que unen Malfoy a su periódico. – Pansy y Draco la vieron extrañados. No sabían como la señora conocía esa información- Vamos, vamos pasen la comida está casi lista.- le sonrió a todos y señalo la puerta principal- Luna y Harry han llegado por el otro lado…

Draco tuvo la intención de acercarse a Hermione, quería abrazarla y sentirla cerca pero Ginny se atravesó en el camino- Lo siento Malfoy, tendrás que quedarte con Ronald y Harry mientras quebrantan los hechizos. Haré que mi madre les mande un poco de comida.

Draco vio a Hermione adentrase en la casa, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Draco. Admiró la belleza de Hermione y la vio desaparecer en la entrada. Ron se había dado cuenta del momento que ambos acaban de tener; Draco notó que Ron cerraba los puños fuertemente y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Draco definitivamente no se iba a disculpar con Ron por eso, simplemente dejo la tensión en el aire. Inmediatamente, Harry apareció frente a ellos, miró a su amigo de una forma que sugería que se controlara, pero el mejor amigo solo rodó los ojos y dirigió a los ex compañeros dentro de un cobertizo.

-Tienes que ser paciente con Ron- pidió Harry a Draco aprovechando que Ron se había excusado para ir por más bocadillos- Creo que no está muy feliz con… bueno tú y Hermione…

-Está celoso- afirmó Draco.

-No lo sé, Malfoy. Nunca supe bien que fue lo que paso entre ellos- confesó Harry, le ofreció a Draco un poco de azúcar para su té- Nunca quise meterme en su relación…- Draco desvió la mirada al té mientras lo revolvía, definitivamente no quería estar teniendo esa conversación con Harry Potter- pero me preocupo por Hermione… Malfoy, vaya que me preocupo por ella. ¿Quieres explicarme por qué tus padres querían atacarla?

-Weasley no es el único que no está feliz con mi relación con Hermione…- dijo ente dientes Draco, no quería admitirlo.

-Pero, creí que tus padres estaban de acuerdo- preguntó sorprendido- Hermione dijo que tu madre los había invitado a tu casa, y que Lucius…

-La secuestro e intento sacarle información clasificada- Draco dejó su té, no estaba de ánimo para tomar el té- ¡Merlín, Potter! Mi madre sería capaz de hacer lo que sea por mi padre, y me lo confirmo en una carta que me envió. Yo sabía que mis padres estarían tras Hermione y aún así le permití estar conmigo en mi oficina, donde sabía que mis padres podrían aparecer. Soy un egoísta, no me hubiera perdonado si algo le pasaba-por impulso, bebió de la taza de té.- Pero ni siquiera he podido compartir muchos momentos junto a ella… ¡y es lo único que quiero!

Draco vio a Harry pensar sus palabras, estaba seguro que su conversación había terminado. Dispuesto a levantarse de su lugar e ir por un poco de comida decente a la madriguera, Draco se levantó pero Harry lo tomó por el brazo- Deberían de irse…

-Si eso es lo que quieres, le diré a Pansy que tenemos que irnos…- dijo Draco asintiendo la cabeza.

-No hablo de ella- Harry también ya se había levantado de su lugar- tú y Hermione unos días, solo para ustedes. Lejos de todos, lejos de tus padres o de los posibles celos de Ron, los ayudaré. Pueden irse de Londres estoy segura que a Hermione le encantará ver a sus padres. – Draco estaba sin palabras, así que Harry continuó- Yo me encargaré de los problemas aquí y les avisaré cuando sea seguro para todos.

-Qué bueno que Harry me ayudó a encontrar la nueva dirección de casa de mis padres- Dijo emocionada Hermione mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Draco- Aún no sé como Harry organizó todo esto…- admiró la sala de aeropuerto llena de gente.- lo más sorprendente es como de pronto confió en ti…

Draco carraspeo, aun sentía el veritaserum en su garganta. Recordó como Harry lo había engañado a decir la verdad cuando vertió la poción en su té. Pero gracias a eso, Harry fue capaz de confiar en Draco cuando él confesó que estaba completamente dispuesto a cuidar a Hermione y que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño o entregarla a sus padres. Le pareció un método muy bajo, Draco hubiera dicho la verdad sin necesitar la poción, pero Harry necesitaba estar seguro de poder confiar en él. Era la segunda ocasión que Harry aprovechaba la mágica contra Draco, primero leyó su mente y después lo había hecho hablar con el veritaserum.

-Yo tampoco lo sé- mintió Draco, pero no estaba seguro de querer revelarlo aún- ¿Cuánto falta para nuestro vuelo? No pudimos haber simplemente aparecido o utilizar un traslador. – Observó a Hermione negar con la cabeza mientras escondía una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Estás segura que San Potter pensó en todo?- Vio a Hermione asentir con la cabeza, le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a dejar que la castaña recargara la cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Creo que ya es hora de que estos dos puedan estar juntos al menos un rato,** **¿** **no creen? Espero su review.**

 **También las quiero invitar a mis otras historias, _volver_ y _quien eres cuando no estoy mirando?_ ¡Nos vemos!**


	14. Sobre rojo

**¡Hoooola, he vuelto!**

 **Perdón, sé que me tardé. Pero aquí está.**

 **Antes de dejarlas leer, si alguna de ustedes seguía mi historia _¿Quién eres cuando no te estoy mirando?_ pueden pasar a mi perfil para ver porque la borré y lo que pasará después. Ahora si las dejo **

**Gracias a todas por su tiempo, follow, favs y reviews.**

 **PW.**

* * *

 _-¿Sabes dónde está?-Lo vio negar con la cabeza- ¡Por Merlín es nuestro hijo y no sabes dónde está! Tal vez está herido…_

 _-No he podido localizarlo, ya lo intenté todo- confesó agachando la mirada, no quiera admitir que un par de jóvenes fuesen más inteligentes que él- y el ministerio no ha querido ayudar, seguro Potter está involucrado_

 _-La chica es bastante inteligente- admitió la rubia- Tal vez debemos dejar que las cosas se calmen un poco. Debimos de haber esperado más tiempo para utilizarla. Es obvio que Draco es capaz de mantenerla a su lado un tiempo… ¡Debimos de haber esperado, Lucius!_

 _-Siempre hay tiempo para lastimar a la sangre sucia…- sonrió con malicia- Draco no traicionaría a su familia, eventualmente la entregará._

Draco despertó sobre exaltado, abrió los ojos rápidamente, se percató que aún seguía en el transporte muggle, miró por la ventanilla notando que volaban sobre el océano Atlántico. Exhaló y giró hacia su acompañante de viaje. Ella dormía profundamente, en sus piernas descansaba un pesado libro y Draco notó que sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Sonrió aliviado, aunque aún no estaba seguro si había sido un sueño o esa conversación entre sus padres había ocurrido. Intentó salir al pasillo para poder calmar su ansiedad, pero no quería despertar a Hermione así que solo siguió mirando por la ventanilla hasta que el capitán del avión dijo que estaban por aterrizar.

Hermione sabía que Draco no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en avión, lo tenía claro, así como sabía que él estaba actuando extraño. Estaban en la fila de aduana, y hasta ahora el rubio no se había quejado de nada. Incluso cuando un pequeño se soltó del brazo de su madre y corrió hasta chocar con él. Draco no dijo nada, solo sonrió hacia Hermione y miró hacia la pista de aterrizaje para poder ver cómo descendían los aviones.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione antes de abrir la puerta de la suite que había reservado Harry en un hotel en Miami.-¿Te mareo el viaje? - Lo vio negar con la cabeza, ayudó a Hermione con las maletas y después se encerró en el baño excusándose con que iba a tomar una larga ducha. La castaña aprovechó que la habitación estaba libre para poder escribirle a Harry una carta agradeciendo lo que él había hecho y diciéndole lo emocionada que estaba por ver de nuevo a sus padres.

Varios minutos más tarde, Draco Malfoy salió de la habitación del baño acompañado del vapor provocado por la caliente ducha. Su cara, a pesar de tener la palidez normal, parecía que había recuperado el color. Le sonrió a la castaña, después la tomó por la cintura y le besó el cuello despacio, acarició su espalda para después dejar la mano cerca de la espalda baja mientras besaba a la castaña delicadamente.

-¿Puedo invitarte a cenar hoy?-preguntó Draco- Me encantaría salir contigo. Tal vez podamos hacer algo diferente, siento que no he tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo sin estarme preocupando de… - se soltó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta corrediza que daba al mar- Prometeme que no vas a dejar que algo te pase, siempre piensa en ti primero por favor. No te detengas a pensar en alguien más. Si tienes que salvar a alguien, sálvate a ti.

-¿De qué hablas, Draco? - se acercó a él pero el joven seguía con la mirada hacia el mar.- ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

-No- contestó secamente- solo tengo ese presentimiento de que algo malo está por pasar. - Aprovechó que Hermione ya estaba cerca para tomarle la mano y besar su mano con elegancia- Entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo?

-Por supuesto- sonrió Hermione.

Draco se había encargado de todo, convenció a Hermione de ir al spa por un par de masajes. Logró convencer al jefe de cocina (lo hechizó) para que lo dejara cocinar y para que pusiera a todos los ayudantes de cocina a su disposición. También hechizó a la encargada del hotel de cerrar una terraza para que lograran tener la privacidad adecuada. Ella no sabía nada de lo planeado, primero se molestó con Draco, pues el motivo del viaje era para que estuvieran juntos y ella creía que él se estaba deshaciendo de ella. Molesta, acepto el paquete de masajes que él había contratado, únicamente para no discutir con él. Pero aún así estaba disgustada de no poder pasar el primer día con él, puesto que al siguiente, se reunirían con su padres.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando, Hermione localizó a Draco cerca de la playa, jamás lo había visto con ropa clara, mucho menos con shorts; vestía lentes de sol y ordenaba una bebida ridícula a una coqueta mesera que no dejaba de sonreírle al rubio. Hermione rodó los ojos y carraspeo para poder tener la atención de ambos. Draco se giró y su mirada encontró la de Hermione percatandose de que estaba de mal humor. Le intentó sonreír pero la malhumorada bruja subió una ceja, como si lo estuviera retando para decir algo. Hermione pensó que Draco tendría el mismo mal humor, si el "relajante masaje" fue todo menos relajante. En el masaje no paraban de jalarle el cabello o quemarla con los aceites y cuando las encargadas la dejaron sola un rato, comenzó a pensar de más sobre lo que su novio había mencionado, entonces le fue imposible relajarse.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor Malfoy?- preguntó la coqueta mesera, cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio no despegaba la mirada de su acompañante.

-Eso es todo- guiñó el ojo- ¿Está todo listo?

-Si gustan seguirme…- dijo la mesera con un obvio cambio de humor. Estiró el brazo en dirección a la terraza y despegó los ojos de la pareja cuando Draco comenzó a besar a Hermione intentando borrar su mal humor. Le sorprendía que alguien tan diferente entre sí, pudieran estar juntos.

Hermione decidió obedecer a la mesera, aunque tal vez solo era el efecto del beso de Draco, el cual había tenido el resultado esperado. Llegaron a la terraza, a Hermione le recordó a una escena de cualquier película romántica con presupuesto bajo, donde la pareja viaja a Hawái y tiene collares de flores colgados en el cuello, donde hay bailarinas de hula, una enorme mesa de buffet, aunque solo dos comerán, fuego por todos lados y bebidas con sombrillas de colores, aunque Draco jamás se pondrían un collar de flores, en realidad Draco jamás haría todo eso, ella estaba agradecida de que él estuviera haciendo todo por ella, así que Hermione le sonrió y apretó con emoción la mano del joven. Llegaron a la orilla de la terraza donde se podía apreciar mejor la vista al mar. Intrigada, miró a Draco, pues este no se sentó con ella, fue detrás de la mesa de cocina y comenzó a picar varios ingredientes y a ponerlos a fuego bajo. Hermione estaba encantada viéndolo mientras cocinaba, viendo como su rubio cabello se movía y como el pequeño sudor que se acumulaba en su frente producido por el calor de la parrilla. Nunca pensó que algún día estaría tan feliz con Draco Malfoy a su lado, aunque después de la guerra y después del compromiso fallido con Ronald, jamás imaginó que estaría feliz con alguien más.

-¿Te gustó la comida?- Preguntó Draco mientras acariciaba la mano de Hermione

-Me encantó- sonrió Hermione- Jamás imaginé que supieras cocinar comida Tailandesa. Sigues siendo todo un enigma para mí.

Draco se levantó de su lugar, rodeó a Hermione en sus brazos y la sumergió en un profundo beso donde la pobre se sentía en las nubes. No sabía si era el calor, lo agradable del lugar o la excelente compañía, pero Hermione se sentía completamente feliz, olvidando todo los problemas que tal vez le esperaban en casa. De pronto, mientras los labios de Draco rozaban los de ella, comenzó a sentirlo; al igual que su novio, presentía que algo malo estaba por venir. Se soltó de los brazos del rubio y se alejó de él, esperando no alarmarlo, pero Hermione tuvo la sensación de que Draco había sentido lo mismo. Él solo se llevó la mano a los labios como si el beso le hubiese quemado. Hermione se quedó inmóvil mientras él volvía a su lugar y bebía su bebida de un solo trago.

-Iré a caminar unos minutos- dijo Draco cuando terminaron el postre y la noche ya se estaba asomando. No habían hablado nada desde que se besaron. Hermione asintió y lo vio irse. Ella decidió quedarse un rato en la terraza esperando que el encanto de la noche no se hubiese borrado, seguía esperanzada de poder estar con él sin tener que preocuparse por todas las repercusiones que la relación con él podrían traer. Era claro que ella no le gustaba ser la razón por la que Draco estuviese peleado con su familia. Ella sabía lo importante que la familia es y definitivamente no le gustaría que el caso fuese al reves. Dirigió su mirada hacia el océano, vio a Draco caminar por la orilla con la mirada perdida y con esa imagen se prometió que no se interpondría en la felicidad de él.

Regresó a la suite esperanzada en encontrar la paz en algún libro, pero lo único que encontró fue un sobre rojo sobre la cama. Aterrada, se acercó al sobre sabiendo perfectamente lo que era. Lo estudió unos segundos, pensó en ignorarlo, pero recordó lo que pasa sin no se abren.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- gritó el vociferador con la voz fuerte y clara de Ron-¿Quieres decirme por que demonios te has vuelto tan egoista, Hermione? Tanto poco tiempo de estar con Malfoy y ya te estás volviendo una ellos. Seguro no sabes lo que está buscando tu querida nueva familia; están seguros de que hay un horrocrux restante en la guarida de la orden. Por eso Lucius Malfoy te llevó para allá, pero tal vez no habría tenido que hacerlo, pues solo alertó a la orden. Tal vez, debieron de haber esperado a que te acostaras con su hijo y le gritarás las respuestas que buscan mientras están en la cama.-

Hermione cubría sus orejas con las manos, esperando sofocar los gritos de Ronald, pero era inutil, el vociferador ya estaba en un silencio repentino, para después romprese frente a ella de manera estrepitosa. Hermione se quedó inmovil unos segundos y después giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Draco en la entrada de la suite.

Por la noche, o más bien en la madrugada, Draco volvió a despertar exaltado. Cerró los ojos varias veces esperando poder acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, giró para poderla ver mientras dormida, pero encontró la cama vacía. Se levantó asustado, camino por la suite y solo fue capaz de encontrar el lugar donde Hermione había incendiado el vociferador con su varita varias veces, incluso cuando ya no era necesario. De regreso a la cama, la vio preparándose de nuevo para dormir, ella le sonrió y comentó que solo se había levantado por un vaso de agua.

Al siguiente día, Hermione tocaba el timbre de la casa número 8 en el barrio de Malibu esperando que sus padres atendieran la puerta, estaba nerviosa, tanto de presentar a Draco como de las consecuencias que podría haber si algo saliera mal. Miró las manos tersas de Draco esperando que él la sostuviera, pero el contacto y la comunicación entre ellos cada vez estaba reduciendo más.

-Yo no sé nada del Horrocrux- confesó Draco. Hermione quien aún no estaba segura de que el rubie hubiese escuchado el vociferador, corroboró que sí.- Puedes tener por seguro que no sé nada, preguntale a Potter.

-Solo eran los celos de Ron hablando, no creo que eso sea lo que tu padre busca.- Dijo Hermione sin quitar la vista de las manos de Draco. Él, movió las manos hasta tomar la cintura de Hermione para después besarla mientras imaginaba lo mucho que le gustaría golpear a Ronald Weasley en ese momento.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cuántas de ustedes quieren golpear a un Weasley? Ya saben, espero su review diciéndome que les pareció el capitulo y la historia hasta ahora, así como sus teorías de lo que buscan los Malfoy.**

 **Byeeeee, gracias por leerme! PW**


	15. Calor

**Hola!  
Ya estoy de vuelta, ¿cómo están?**

 **¡Ya casi es Navidad y eso! ¿Les gustaría un capítulo especial de Navidad?**

 **Las dejo leer, Gracias por estar conmigo a lo largo de estos 15 capítulos!**

 **Paola Walker**

* * *

La puerta se abrió, mostrando un par de dentistas un tanto sorprendidos por ver a su hija casi ser devorada a besos por un rubio bastante alto. Hermione se soltó de los brazos del rubio y corrió a los brazos de sus padres, quienes también la recibieron con un agradable abrazo.

-¿Ronald?- preguntó la madre de la bruja. Hermione sintió como el color se subía en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué su madre confundía a Draco con Ron?, seguro él rubio no estaría nada contento. Se giró para poder ver a Draco; él tenía la quijada tensa y apretaba fuerte los puños, pero al parecer no había oído nada, puesto que Hermione siguió su mirada y se encontró con Ronald Weasley y Lavander Brown bajando de un automóvil.

Draco despegó la mirada del pelirrojo para mirar a Hermione quien estaba más colorada que nunca. Intentó decir algo, pero Draco notó que estaba confundida y un poco ansiosa. Ronald pasó frente a él sin siquiera mirarlo, se acercó a los padres de su ex novia y los saludo como si los años no hubiesen pasado; su ahora novia, al contrario, parecía que había sido arrastrada a la fuerza y obviamente estaba disgustada de estar ahí, saludó a Draco con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, ignoró a Hermione y se colocó entre Ron y los padres de Hermione.

Draco se acercó a Hermione, le dio un beso en la mejilla esperando que eso le ayudara a relajarse un poco, la tomó de la mano y siguieron a los demás que ya estaban dentro de la casa. Ron y Lavander no paraban de disculparse por la intromisión, pero Draco estaba seguro que esa era totalmente su intención, de alguna manera, Ronald se enteró que ese día iba a conocer a los padres de Hermione. Pero ahora, la madre había solicitado a Lavander y a Hermione que le ayudarán con el jardín, así que Draco, Ronald y el patriarca se quedaron dentro.

-¿Crees que esté bien ahí dentro?- preguntó Hermione sosteniendo un par de ramas secas- siento que debería ir para allá.

-Deja que tu padre se encargue de ellos- tomó las ramas que Hermione ya había arreglado con magia- un poco de tiempo con tu padre no es tan malo.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo juntó los labios y siguió arreglando las flores de su madre, la cual seguía empeñada en tener un vivero a pesar de que nunca podía mantener una planta viva. Miró a su madre, mientras esta plantaba las flores nuevas, se reprimió a sí misma por hacer que sus padres no tuvieran un lugar fijo para vivir, probablemente a la madre no le disgustaba que las flores murieran puesto que ha cambiado de residencia ya en varias ocasiones y casi siempre era culpa de su única hija.

-Me encanta esta casa- dijo la madre como si supiera lo que su hija pensaba- Creo que a tu padre también le gusta. Los vecinos de enfrente también son nuevos, así que hemos tenido oportunidad de conocer el lugar. Tu padre quiso salir de la casa y del consultorio, ¿Puedes creerlo? Nunca lo había visto tan agradable.

Hermione comenzó a disculparse con su madre por los cambios de residencia, pero la matriarca no aceptó la disculpa, puesto que sabía que Harry y ella lo hacían para protegerlos, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba muy segura de cuál era el peligro, pero estaba feliz de estar ahí, así que obligó a Hermione a seguir reviviendo las flores. Hermione y su madre se habían empeñado a ignorar a Lavander, quien solo canturreaba mientras revivían las plantas, parecía que tampoco le disgustaba el hecho de ser ignorada, pero cuando la madre de Hermione se metió a la casa por más fertilizante, Lavender corrió hacia Hermione y la tomó del brazo.

-Lo vi- dijo Lavander abriendo de más sus enorme ojos- Hoy por la mañana lo vi. Desperté y llegó a mí. Vi a Malfoy entregándote a sus padres. No debí de haberle mencionado a _Rorri,_ pues lo primero que hizo fue arrastrarnos hasta aquí.

Hermione se soltó de mala gana, si algo odiaba era el "tercer ojo" de Lavander, según ella fue quien vio que ella y Ronald terminarían su compromiso. Hermione asegura que Ronald hablaba con Lavander antes de que terminaran y ella únicamente unió los puntos de la historia.

Del otro lado de la casa, dentro de la sala de estar, Draco contaba el tiempo en el que el señor Granger terminaba de leer el periódico, Ron se había excusado pues según tenía varias cartas que escribir. Así que, ahí estaba Draco, mirando al padre muggle de su novia. Nunca había conocido a los padres de alguna novia, aunque en realidad no recordaba haber salido con alguien el tiempo suficiente para haber conocido a algún pariente, salvo cuando solía salir con las hermanas Greengrass, al mismo tiempo. Los pensamientos de Draco fueron interrumpidos cuando el señor Granger dejó repentinamente a un lado el periódico y salió de la sala sin comentar nada. Draco se quedó sentado preguntándose si tenía que seguir al patriarca o simplemente esperar a que Hermione viniera por él. Decidió levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana frente a él que daba al jardín donde su novia, la madre de esta y Lavander se veía concentradas en sus labores de jardinería.

-No sé cómo soportan estar en ese calor- el señor Granger, apareció bebiendo de una botella de cerveza que traía en la mano y la otra botella, se la ofreció a Draco.- Yo sigo siendo el mismo londinense que ama el frío. Pero Harry Potter siempre termina cambiándonos a un lugar con playa y sol.

Draco aceptó la cerveza, aunque al principio pensó que sería un tipo de prueba, pero cuando el señor lo alentó a beber de la botella, lo hizo, agradeciendo la frescura que la cerveza le ofrecía, no era su bebida alcohólica favorita, pero definitivamente le ayudó a refrescarse y a calmar los nervios.

-Nunca me ha agradado ese joven- dijo el señor en voz baja, Draco casi escupe su bebida, sorprendido por las palabras del patriarca- me parece bastante penoso su intento de querer sabotearte viniendo justo cuando eres presentando formalmente a la familia.- Draco de nuevo, no dijo nada solo bebió de su botella esperando que hiciera efecto el alcohol

Cuando Hermione y su madre terminaron las labores en el jardín, la castaña se sorprendió de ver a su novio platicando agradablemente con su padre; no quiso interrumpirlos, solo se acercó a ellos y les comentó que comenzarían a preparar el almuerzo. Draco aprovechó la presencia de Hermione para ir a refrescarse a los lavabos, cuando terminó estaba por regresar a la sala, pero el olor proveniente de la cocina lo atrajo.

-Draco, hijo- sonrió la señora Granger mientras movía las cacerolas en la estufa- ya casi está el almuerzo.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Draco señalando la cacerola frente a él, la mujer asintió así que Draco sacó el cucharón, espero a que se enfriara y lo probó.- ¡Esta delicioso! Mi madre suele ponerle un poco de especias para acentuar el sabor de la naranja.

-¿Tu madre también cocina?- preguntó extrañada limpiando su manos en el mandil que traía alrededor de su cintura

Draco se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta, era probable que Hermione les hubiese dicho que tipo de familia eran los Malfoy, llenos de elfos y sirvientes, era obvio que la mujer se sorprendiera de que Narcissa Malfoy supiera cocinar. Él no supo que decir, solo asintió y vio la consola de vinil cerca de la puerta y salió de la cocina para verla con mayor claridad, la señora Granger le enseñó cómo funciona sin magia y Draco sugirió mantenerla encendida mientras comían. Volvieron a la cocina y Draco vio como la señora aceptaba su consejo y le agregaba un poco de especias a la cacerola.

Compartieron el almuerzo, Hermione estaba feliz de poder ver a sus padres, quien no se cansaban de repetir lo mucho que les gustaba el lugar, y ella se prometió que si de nuevo, estuvieran en problemas haría lo necesario para asegurarse que sus padres sufrieran las menores consecuencias, incluso, estaba dispuesta a volver a borrar su memoria si fuese necesario. Draco parecía demasiado normal, ni siquiera parecía molesto porque Ronald y Lavander siguieran ahí; no se veía nervioso ni mucho menos molesto por convivir con los padres muggles de su novia, Hermione recordó cómo su madre solía decir que no solamente se tiene una relación con una persona, sino con toda su familia. Pero ella, no se imaginaba teniendo un almuerzo en la mansión Malfoy y Narcissa respirándole en el cuello por haber tomado el cubierto equivocado o peor aún Lucius tratando de obtener información clasificada descaradamente o, torturándola de nuevo como cuando estuvieron en guerra. Recordó la única vez que intentó convivir con la familia y Lucius terminó secuestrándola. La bruja miró frente a ella, Draco escuchaba con atención la anécdota de la señora Granger sobre el acuario enorme cerca de su casa. Draco compartió que a través de su sala común en Hogwarts podía ver el lago negro y que siempre le parecieron fascinantes las creaturas marinas.

Salieron de casa de sus padres con la promesa de que volverían pronto (sin Ron y sin su novia) decidieron caminar un rato por la costa antes de volver a su hotel a las actividades que tenía planeadas ese día; pero obviamente, Ron y Lavander habían seguido a la pareja al hotel.

Al llegar al hotel y tomar el pasillo que los llevaba a su suite, Hermione pareció notar algo diferente en este, ubico su varita por si necesitaba usarla, vio una nueva decoración en el pasillo, una armadura oxidada que Hermione podía jurar que la escuchó reírse cuando pasó frente a ella. Llegaron a la suite, Draco y Hermione pasaron primero, seguidos por la siguiente pareja. Draco se acercó a Ron dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado, cerca de la quijada, Ron estuvo a punto de devolver el golpe. Pero Hermione sacó su varita amenazando a ambos jóvenes.

-Agradece que estábamos en casa de los padres de Hermione, de otra manera te habría partido la cara en el segundo que bajaste del auto. No quiero que le vuelvas a levantarle la voz, puedes irte olvidando de que se sintió intimidada por tu vociferador. – Hermione ya había bajado la varita- No te quiero cerca de mi novia.

Las puertas del otro lado de la suite se abrieron, Draco y Ron sacaron sus varitas rápidamente dispuestos a defenderla de cualquier intruso. Frente a ellos, en la pequeña sala con vista al mar, Pansy Parkinson salió de la habitación, traía unos lentes de sol bastante grandes y un pequeño vestido.

-Odio el calor- dijo Pansy quitando los lentes de su cara y se acercó a ellos- ¿Quieres bajar eso?-señaló la varita. Draco obedeció dio un pequeño abrazo a su amiga, agradecido de ver que estaba bien- Potter nos ha enviado, estaba bastante molesto con la comadreja.

Hermione notó que Pansy dijo " _nos ha enviado_ " así que se acercó a la puerta para dejar pasar a Luna debajo de la pesada armadura, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que la pesada armadura desapareciera. Luna reía otro poco y después caminó por toda la suite mientras Pansy comenzaba a explicar su presencia.

-No queríamos interrumpirlos, en serio- alzó las manos- pero las cosas en casa no están muy bien. Ha habido otro ataque al profeta.

-No olvides que sus padres entraron a la guarida de la orden- dijo Luna señalando a Draco quien inmediatamente miró a Hermione- No hubo heridos si se lo preguntan, pero la orden no está nada feliz con los Malfoy

-¡y mi visón! ¿Por qué nadie me pone atención? Yo predije la sequía de este año. – gritó Lavander bastante molesta

-¿Qué pasó con mis padres?- preguntó Draco ignorando a la vidente, inmediatamente mirando a su mejor amiga

-Lograron escapar- dijo Pansy- Blaise y yo estamos trabajando en encontrarlos, pero Draco, siento que es algo que tú tienes que hacer.

-¡No voy a entregar lo que quieren!- gritó Draco e hizo un gesto que a Hermione le recordó mucho cuando estaban en Hogwarts y él la odiaba.

-Parkinson tiene razón, Malfoy, no podemos seguir escondiendo nuestros problemas, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Ron, si estaba molesto con Hermione pero de eso, a dejarla estar en peligro, nunca lo iba a permitir.

-Creemos que tal vez estén en Francia, pero necesitamos de ti- Dijo Pansy buscando la mirada de Draco quien solo veía al mar analizando toda la situación.

-Puedes irte de una vez- dijo Luna una vez que se sentó. Draco comenzó a discutir diciendo que en ningún momento las iba a dejar solas. No si no estaban seguras.

-Creo que olvidas con quien estás- dijo Pansy- Hermione es la bruja más inteligente de todos los tiempos y Luna se enfrentó a tu padre y a más mortifagos cuando iba en cuarto año. Estaremos bien, de todos modos la comadreja nos acompañará a casa de Potter.- Draco vio a Ron asentir haciendo una mueca de no estar muy contento con la situación.

-De ninguna manera voy a dejar que Weasley se acerque a Hermione- Estalló Draco, Hermione se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

-Estaré bien, simplemente le recordaré a Ronald que casi lo desangras en el piso de mi cocina, yo puedo controlar a Ronald, tú encárgate de tus padres. –

Draco suspiró, después besó la frente de Hermione sin importarle que los presentes lo vieran- Por favor recuerda lo que te dije, que pensarás primero en ti y que no dejarás que nada pasé-

Se despidió de su novia, hizo jurar a Luna y a Pansy que cuidarían de Hermione y desapareció en la mitad de la suite, no sin antes mandar una mirada inquisidora a Ronald.

* * *

Tengo nueva historia, Más fuerte que yo

 _Su mejor amiga acaba de ganarse una enorme responsabilidad: defender a Hermione Granger, la primera sospechosa en la desaparición de Harry Potter. Él nunca había sentido la compasión tan cerca de él, ¿Por qué de pronto Draco Malfoy está tan interesando en el trabajo de su amiga_?

Por ahí los espero!

Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs. Son lo mejor

BESOOOOOOS!


	16. Rancho McGonagall Parte I

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOLA! ¿Cómo están todas? Espero que bien y que no se hayan olvidado de mi o de mi historia.**

 **Les dejo un capítulo nuevo.**

 **No olviden dejarme un review con sus comentarios o diciendo si quieren que actualice más seguido.**

 **En fin, las dejo leer.**

 **PW**

* * *

Hermione paseaba desesperada en la sala de su casa. Estaba cansada, sin ganas de nada pero hacía un par de semanas que la invitación había llegado, invitandola al cumpleaños número imposible de calcular de la profesora McGonagall. Ron apareció frente a ella, le sonrió levemente y la tomó de la mano para salir de ahí, dispuesto a ir a la celebración.

Hacía casi un mes que Hermione no veía a Draco, al volver de su viaje patrocinado por Harry, Draco no volvió a aparecerse en la vida de Hermione. Ella sabía que era lo mejor, que su relación estaba condenada, al menos, mientras los padres de Draco dejaran las cosas por la paz. Qué decir de Ron y Harry, ahora se había vuelto tres veces más paranoicos, no la dejaban salir sola, se turnaban para vigilar su casa y hasta la hicieron dejar de ir a la tienda de Luna por "razones de seguridad" Ron estaba más que feliz con estas razones de seguridad, porque eso significaba tener controlada a Hermione más de lo normal. El pelirrojo estaba con la joven bruja casi las 24 horas del día. Solo la dejaba en paz a la hora de dormir, donde Hermione aprovechaba para comunicarse con Pansy. ¿Era peligroso? Si, ¿Era estúpido? también. Pero Pansy parecía estar realmente preocupada por el bienestar de la joven bruja, y casi nunca hablaba de Draco, así que un par de cartas bajo seudónimos no iba a poner a ninguno de las dos en había encontrado a sus padres en Francia tal como Pansy había insinuado en algunas cartas, el rubio trató de hacer entender a sus padres dejar las cosas por la paz, pero ninguno de sus padres quiso entender. Draco decidió dejar a Hermione y enfocarse de nuevo en su trabajo tratando de reinstalar la seguridad dentro del profeta y dentro de su vida. Quería que la gente dejara de investigar a sus padres, quería que la gente lo dejase de parar en la calle solo para preguntarle por Hermione y la relación con sus padres. Quería dejar a la joven atrás, por el bien de ella y por el bien de él.

-¿Está tu maleta completa?- preguntó Ron antes de cerrar la cajuela del coche volador- No pienso tener que volver temprano porque olvidaste el cepillo de dientes o un par de pantalones extra

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras conmigo- dijo Hermione sin mirarlo- Podía aparecerme simplemente, la profesora y yo solíamos pasar algunos fines de semana juntas. Además, estoy segura que a Lavander no le gustará saber que pasarás el fin de semana dónde yo.

-De hecho, Harry fue quien lo pidió- Ron cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria la cajuela- Y no se te olvide el plan, tienen que creer que estamos juntos de nuevo.

Hermione subió sin decir una palabra más al asiento del copiloto. Había olvidado lo que Harry sugirió, si el mundo mágico llegaba a creer que la pareja favorita de Hogwarts estaba junta de nuevo, olvidarán poco a poco los eventos desafortunados con los Malfoy. Bajo la ventana esperando que el aire se llevará sus pensamientos e ignoró a Ron todo el viaje, aunque él parecía no notarlo, pues los más de cuarenta minutos de viaje, lo único que hizo fue reprender a Hermione por su intento de relación con Draco Malfoy. " _¿Pero qué estabas pensando, salir con ese troll?_ " era una frase que se repetía cada cinco minutos. Hermione solo miraba por la ventana preguntándose si Draco se encontraba bien.

Las cosas si estaban mejorando, los Malfoy habían dejado de intentar encontrar algo, según los informes de Harry, ambos estaban en su mansión y no salían más que para hacer comprar y atender una que otra fiesta a la que eran invitados. (La lista se iba haciendo menor conforme pasaba el tiempo, nadie quería verse relacionado con los "mortifagos") Lo que tampoco pintaba bien para Draco, pero el haber salido con Hermione le ayudó a mantener cierto tipo de respeto, por lo que él seguía siendo parte de la élite mágica y un ex alumno destacado, también había recibido su invitación a la celebración de McGonagall. Por supuesto su primer instinto fue rechazar la invitación, pero cuando la misma Minerva envió una carta solicitando su presencia, limpió su agenda y se permitió un fin de semana libre.

Hermione reconoció la entrada al rancho, escucho el auto raspar con las pequeñas piedras e inhalo el aire limpio tratando de relajarse. Sabía que tenía que soportar a Ronald todo el fin de semana y aparentar la relación de ambos. El pelirrojo tiró de ella y la obligó a bajar del auto, él ya traía las maletas en una mano y ofreció la mano libre a Hermione. La joven sentía la mano sudorosa contra la suya, intentó soltarse un par de veces, pero Ron no la dejaba, incluso cuando ambos ya estaban instalados en el rancho. McGonagall había ofrecido una habitación para ambos, pero Hermione insistió que se sentiría más cómoda con Luna. Así que Ron acompañó a Hermione hasta la habitación y la vio prepararla. Una vez terminada, la volvió a tomar de la mano y salieron a lago donde la profesora ya tenía preparada la mesa para el almuerzo. La joven estuvo dispuesta a pasarla bien a pesar de tener que fingir con Ronald, así que escuchaba con atención a la profesora mientras les contaba lo que hacía ahora que estaba retirada del colegio.

-Joven Malfoy- se interrumpió la profesora- justo estaba pensando que ya no vendría. Pase, pase prepararé su lugar en unos segundos. - Draco borró la delicada sonrisa que le ofreció a la profesora y después posó sus ojos grises en los ojos de Hermione, miró la mano entrelazada de Ron con los delgados dedos de Hermione, abrió la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Caminó con elegancia al lugar que ya le había preparado la vieja profesora y trató de poner atención a la historia de una de las hermanas Patil. Pero su atención fue desviada cuando Hermione se disculpó y se levantó de su lugar para volver casi diez minutos después, si Draco los contó. Quería levantarse de su lugar y golpear la pecosa cara de Ron Weasley quien sonreía victoriosamente por estar de la mano de Hermione. Hubo momentos incómodos también, cuando Parvatil preguntó por Lavander, Ron no supo que decir obligando a Hermione a fingir que Lavander estaba totalmente de acuerdo y feliz porque Hermione y Ron había regresado. Draco supo que mentía, pudo haber creído lo que fuera, pero el poco tiempo que trato con Brown y con Hermione notó la tensión de ambas. Era imposible que Lavander aceptará con tanta facilidad separarse de Ron. Pero no quiso pensar demás, la relación de Hermione era en lo que menos se quería preocupar. Por supuesto que había notado la expresión de todos cuando llegó, era Hogwarts de nuevo, la gente no sabía si tenerle miedo, odiarlo o alejarse completamente de él. No era su culpa que sus padres fuesen unas terribles personas, él no lo era; y aunque lo fuera nunca tenía que importarle a la demás, definitivamente a él no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Aunque en realidad solo lo que una particular bruja pensara de él si le importaba.

Tenía más de una hora en el rancho con sus ex compañeros y ya se quería ir. Maldecia a Pansy y a Blaise por no estar ahí. Pansy nunca fue del agrado de McGonagall y Blaise prefirió no atender, incluso ignoró a Draco quien le rogó más de tres veces que lo acompañará. Como siempre, hubo personas que fingían atención o agrado hacia él, conducidos por el medio o por curiosidad, pero Draco sabía perfectamente que no encajaba en aquel lugar. Además de estar harto de tener que mirar a Ron tan cerca de Hermione. Le hervía la sangre cada que Ron hacía algo para llamar la atención del rubio solo para destacar que él y Hermione se estaban tomando de las manos, o que Ron le había dado un beso a en la mejilla a Hermione. Ella no mostraba ninguna expresión en lo absoluto. Su rostro y cuerpo estaban en una perpetua expresión: indiferencia.

Hermione estaba totalmente concentrada en cerrar sus pensamientos y dejar la mente en blanco, sabía que Harry, podría adquirir cierto interés en leer lo que ella pensaba cuando Draco hablaba o le lanzaba miradas rápidas. Así que, decidió no prestar atención a nadie y solo concentrarse en tener la mente en blanco. De vez en cuando trataba de hacer listas, como lo que hacía falta en la despensa, sus pendientes del trabajo y contabilizaba el dinero que tenía en el banco. Quería irse de ahí, quería soltarse de la mano pegajosa de Ronald y quería simplemente gritarle a todos "Vayas a la mi…." y besar a Draco... " _¡NO! Hermione eso no_ ", pensó ella. " _Aunque tal vez, pueda verlo, nadie me impide verlo_ " Hermione se obedeció y se permitió verlo. Draco llevaba el rubio cabello peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos grises estaban cubiertos tras un par de gafas de sol. Su boca se encorvaba cada que alguien decía o hacía algo estúpido. Entonces se imaginó, de nuevo besando sus labios rojos y delgados, se imaginó acariciando sus espalda mientras él hábilmente separaba el estorboso cabello de Hermione y le sostenía la cara con la otra mano.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry desde el otro lado de la mesa. Varios invitados los miraron, incluso McGonagall interrumpió su anécdota. El silencio se hizo incómodo. Hermione se soltó rápido de la mano pegajosa y sudorosa de Ron y se excusó con el exclusivo grupo. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó del lago de vuelta a la casa. Draco la siguió, cuando se aseguró que de nuevo todos prestaban atención a la antigua profesora.

-¿Ahora me sigues?- preguntó Hermione

-¿Ahora volviste con Weasley? ¿Qué pasó con su novia la vidente?- Preguntó Draco- Vaya que ustedes son rápidos, hace casi un mes tú y yo estábamos saliendo y ahora, volviste con tu ex prometido. Tal parece que solo fui tu venganza contra Weasley…

-Basta, sabes que no es así.- Hermione intentó tomar el brazo de Draco pero esté fue más rápido

-No, Hermione, en realidad no sé si es así- Draco se giró e intentó alejarse pero esta vez, Hermione fue capaz de detenerlo.

-Déjame explicarte, antes de que Ronald se de cuenta que ninguno de los dos estábamos en la mesa- Dijo Hermione y como Draco no se movió ella tuvo la intención de comenzar a hablar, pero tal como había previsto la joven bruja, Ron se apareció en la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación.

-No tengo que escuchar las explicaciones que no pedí- dijo Draco con la mirada fija en los ojos de Hermione- No creo que tu novio le guste vernos juntos- despegó la mirada y la dirigió ahora al pelirrojo que estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-En realidad reanudamos nuestro compromiso- dijo Ron tratando de soportar los ojos grises sobre él -En un mes nos casamos...- comenzó a hablar Ron pero la bruja fue más rápido e interrumpió

-Así que puedes decirle a tus padres que me pueden dejar en paz. Estoy harta de tener que soportar la seguridad extra.- Dijo Hermione esperando que Draco entendiera a lo que se refería.

¿Estaba Hermione tratando de insinuar que su relación con Ron era solo una fachada para que sus padres la dejaran en paz? ¿o estaba Hermione diciéndole que en realidad ahora si era feliz con Ron y que de una buena vez por todas se alejara de ella? Draco se quedó unos segundos analizando las palabras de Hermione, pero Ron levantó la mano izquierda de Hermione y le mostró un diminuto anillo en su dedo corazón. Draco no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa de regreso al lago donde todos los demás estaban.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

 **No olviden dejarme su review PORFAVOOOR (:**

 **pd: Ya volví a ff. Comenzaré a actualizar mis historias pronto. Gracias por seguir conmigo .**

 **No olviden sus favs & follows. **

**GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! PW**


	17. Rancho McGonagall Parte II

**Hola, he vuelto!**

 **Gracias por dejarme sus reviews recordándome actualizar pronto...les dejo capítulo!**

* * *

Rancho McGonagall Parte II

Hermione vio a Draco dar la vuelta para regresar al lago sin mencionar nada. Se mordió el labio y algo dentro de ella comenzó a temblar, prefería haber provocado a Draco, prefería escucharlo gritar, romperle la nariz a Weasley y huir con Hermione de la mano. Pero su indiferencia dolió más que el probable golpe a la pecosa nariz de Ronald. Seguía temblando, tuvo la necesidad de sentir un abrazo, los ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, pero sabía que él único compañero en esa habitación lo último que haría sería abrazarla, primero la regañaba y le gritaría hasta que se desgarra la garganta o hasta que Harry apareciera para calmarlo, ella abrazó sus brazos, inhalo y se prohibió llorar.

-Tenemos que irnos Hermione- dijo Ronald buscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Hermione, no lo escuchó o prefirió ignorarlo, volvió a sacar el aire por la boca lentamente y camino de regreso al lago, sin importarle los gritos de Ronald desde la puerta de la casa. Regreso al lago, le sonrió a la profesora en forma de disculpa, evitó la mirada de Harry a toda costa, se concentró de nuevo en sus listas mentales mientras tomaba té y mordía un par de galletas. También evitó a Draco, quien desde que volvió no dejaba de ver la mano de Hermione, hasta que ella disimuladamente, quitó el anillo de su mano y lo dejó sobre la mesa completamente ignorando su existencia.

Después del té, Hermione convenció a Luna para caminar un rato por la orilla del lago. Mientras los demás practicaban un poco de quidditch o practicaban un par de encantamientos con la vieja profesora. Luna quería quedarse un rato con las hermanas Patil, pero la expresión de Hermione le hizo levantarse de su lugar en seguida.

-¿Crees que deba irme?- preguntó Hermione mientras se desabrochaba los zapatos para poder sentir el agua en sus pies. Luna quien ya estaba desclaza, daba piruetas por toda la orilla llenando su cabello y ropa de pasto y hojas secas.

-Creo que es hora que dejes de permitir que alguien más controlé tu vida.- Luna paró de dar vueltas y ayudó a Hermione con sus zapatos- Si no es Ron, es Harry, tu padre... incluso Draco Malfoy ha influido más en tu vida de lo que estás dispuesta a aceptar. Haz lo que creas, di lo que tu pienses y no dejes que alguien más te controlé, es tu vida, hazla tuya.- Hermione sintió los ojos humedecerse, quitó un par de hojas del rubio cabello de su amiga y la atrajo con un abrazo asfixiante. Ambas se sentaron en la orilla del lago, con los pies sumergidos en el lago y los pensamientos lejos de ahí, vieron el sol meterse y sintieron el frío de la noche hasta que Luna fue capaz de oler el chocolate caliente que se estaba preparando en la casa y obligó a Hermione a volver.

Dentro de la casa, agradeciendo el ambiente cálido y el olor a chocolate caliente, Hermione dedicó una sonrisa a Luna, comentó que tomaría un baño y que regresaría lista para la cena. Discretamente, buscó a Draco con la mirada mientras subía a su habitación ese fin de semana, pero no fue capaz de encontrar sus ojos grises. Rendida, dispuesta a tomar el baño de espuma más largo de la historia, entró a su habitación y se encontró con dos enormes problemas frente a ella.

-¿Quieres decirme dónde estabas?- preguntó Ronald con la cara comenzando a enrojecer. Hermione lo ignoró, aventó los sucios zapatos a la cama, los cuales casi golpeaban a Harry.

-'Mione, estaba preocupado por ti- dijo Harry- ¿sabes lo que estuve pensando todo este tiempo? ¡Lo peor! creí que estabas en peligro, creí que algo te había pasado, hasta llegué a pensar que podría estar en peligro de muerte…- Hermione dejó de evitar su mirada y buscó los ojos verdes de Harry esperando que dijera la verdad- Malfoy se fue y creí que habías huido con él- confesó Harry.

\- ¡Si tan solo dejaran de preocuparse por Draco todo el tiempo, habrían notado que Luna tampoco estaba, que probablemente Luna y yo pasamos toda la tarde junto al lago!- Ron tuvo el impulso de tomarla por el brazo notando las intenciones de Hermione por huir del lugar- ¡Suéltame Ronald, por las barbas de Merlín! Agradezco que se preocupen _tanto_ por mi, pero es necesario que me den mi propio espacio.

Ron miró a Harry esperando aprobación, Harry asintió levemente y Ron obedeció a Hermione, quien no perdió el tiempo y se acercó lo más que pudo a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse, no sin antes voltear, sacar el diminuto anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y aventarlo a la nariz de Ronald- Estoy harta de tus mentiras, no quiero que digas más que estamos comprometidos, ni aunque me quitaran todo, volvería a salir contigo, debería de ser bastante estúpida para dejar que me controles de nuevo.

Salió de la habitación, tomó la cena con los demás invitados, se permitió escuchar un par de anécdotas más y cuando comenzó a sentir los ojos pesados,volvió a su habitación. Sabía que Ronald y Harry ya la habían dejado vacía. Reconoció que fue bastante grosera y ruda con Ronald, pero si no lo hacía, el pelirrojo seguiría sintiendo que tenía derechos sobre la vida de Hermione. Miró la habitación vacía y oscura, una tristeza comenzó a invadirla, sintió ganas de llorar, dejo un par de lágrimas salir en silencio, después comenzó a hacer su maleta de nuevo, si Draco se había ido, ella podía hacer lo mismo.

-¡Pansy. Pansy!- golpeaba en la puerta fuertemente- ¡Pansy, por Merlín, abre la condenada puerta en este instante! - Draco la escucho acercarse a la puerta, ella no tuvo que preguntar quién estaba detrás de la puerta, ella podía reconocer la voz de Draco en cualquier circunstancia de la vida. Acomodo su largo cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja y abrió la puerta.

-Creí que estarías con toda la elite de Hogwarts- se adentró en el departamento- ¿Dónde están tus condenadas llaves? No puedes estar esperando que yo esté a tu servicio todo el tiempo, estaba contestando un par de cartas y no te escuché en la puerta. ¿Te crees privilegiado porque McGonagall te invitó a su rancho y a mi me manda un carta con mi nombre mal escrito para disculparse por "la falta de confianza y la faltante e inexistente relación entre ambas"? - dibujo un par de comillas en el aire, rodó los ojos y camino a la barra para servirse un trago.

-Quieres dejar de quejarte por no haber sido invitada- dijo Draco y aceptó el vaso de whisky que Pansy le ofrecía- Estoy seguro que no quisieras pasar todo el tiempo, escuchando a un grupo de gryffindors alardear de lo patética que se ha vuelto su vida, además nunca te ha caído bien McGonagall

-Si tan solo supiera que su adorada _Hermione_ ha intercambiado un par de cartas conmigo, rogaría por tenerme ahí. Nunca me fue mal en su clase, por Merlín, solo me sorprendió un par de veces copiando en un examen, y un par de veces intimidando a las de primer año y tal vez no le pareció cuando ofrecí entregar a Potter... pero a ti te perdonaron ¿Por qué yo no recibí una invitación?

Draco había dejado de escuchar desde que Pansy mencionó las cartas. ¿Por qué su amiga no había comentado nada? No era falta de confianza, Draco y ella eran prácticamente hermanos, vivían juntos y la confianza era más que obvia. Miró a Pansy, seguía hablando y bebiendo, nisiquiera notaba que Draco ya no la estaba escuchando.

-Pans…- llamó Draco- Pans… ¿Has hablado con Hermione?

Ella dejó de hablar, su plan por distraer a Draco con otra plática completamente diferente había fallado, agacho la mirada. - Hemos intercambiado cartas desde que volvieron de su viaje y la he visto un par de veces en un barrio muggle cerca de aquí.

-Quiero verla…- dijo Draco sin despegar la mirada de su vaso

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Draqui- Pansy intentó hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero Draco la tomó por las muñecas y la obligó a verlo en sus ojos grises.

-Estaba con McGonagall, la vi. Regresó con el idiota de Weasley y piensan casarse, Pans, por favor ayúdame a hablar con ella. - Pansy suspiró, se alejó de Draco y fue a su estación de escritura, tomó un pergamino y comenzó a preparar una carta para Hermione Granger.

Hermione despidió al último cliente en la tienda de Luna, espero a que este saliera completamente para acercarse a la puerta y cambiar el letrero a CERRADO. Estaba feliz de poder volver a la tienda con Luna, Ronald y Harry había entendido su mensaje completamente, desde que se fue sin avisar del rancho de McGonagall, ninguno se había aparecido en su casa o en la tienda de Luna, únicamente recibió una carta de Harry diciendo que aceptaba dejarla un tiempo a solas. Desde que salió del rancho pudo ir un par de días con sus padres, aceptó visitar a Hagrid e intercambio un par de cartas más con Pansy, evitando hablar de Draco o de su supuesto compromiso. Eran casi las ocho de la noche, la calle frente a la tienda de antigüedades comenzaba a iluminarse por las luces de la calle, Hermione miró su reloj, tomó su bolso y desapareció de la tienda para aparecer un par de calles antes del restaurante donde se reuniría con Pansy esa noche. Para ser una sangre pura, Pansy conocía demasiado restaurantes muggles bastante lujosos, Hermione acicalo su cabello esperando acomodarlo un poco, suspiró y pidió por " _Scarlett B_." el seudónimo que Pansy usaba para poder hablar con ella. La hostess la dirigió a la terraza donde Pansy se encontraba, Hermione pudo reconocer su impecable semblante y el oscuro cabello adornando sus perfectas facciones, le sonrió y la saludó con un gesto. Al llegar a ella, Pansy saltó y absorbió a Hermione en un abrazo, ordenó una botella de vino y comenzó a hablar como si tan solo tuvieran cinco minutos sin verse.

-Blaise me ha buscado otra vez- bebió de su copa y sintió la mano de Hermione darle un pequeño apretón- Pero como siempre, no pasaron más de cinco minutos sin que los dos terminamos gritando e intentando golpearnos. ¿Cómo puede ser que la persona con quien compartí los mejores momentos me trate así?, Te juro Granger, que todas las noches antes de dormir pienso en él, y trató de entender en qué momento nuestra relación llegó a ese punto...

-No es tu culpa Parkinson, estoy segura que Zabini piensa lo mismo…-

-Yo creo que él me culpa por todo, digo, me conoce mejor que a nadie, sabe lo insoportable e inestable que soy… sé perfectamente que él me culpa de todo. - bebió su copa hasta el final- Pero basta de hablar de mí, escuché que estás por casarte, que te comprometiste con la comadreja de nuevo, si esa niña Brown, fuese mi enemiga número uno, me andaría con cuidado.

Hermione no dijo nada, sabía que era hora de hablar de Draco con Pansy, sabía que no podía seguir alargando el tema más tiempo, sabía que era necesario, que Draco y Pansy ya había discutido el supuesto compromiso de Hermione con anterioridad, ya no había oportunidad de evadir el tema como lo llevaba haciendo cada que Pansy intentaba hablar de eso, Hermione sabía que tenía que hablarlo con Pansy.

-Espero no te moleste, pero invité a alguien más a nuestra cena. - dijo Pansy mientras veía a alguien a lo lejos y saludaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Hermione siguió la mirada de Pansy para encontrarse con unos ojos grises, y una cara sin expresión alguna en cara.

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir conmigo y la historia, espero que no nos dejen aún.**

 **Gracias, PW!**


End file.
